Les Aventures de Harry et Arthur Potter, Tome 2
by ELJKCo-Writing
Summary: Ceci est le deuxième tome des Aventures de Harry et Arthur Potter. Un Arthur de plus en plus sombre et un basilic qui traine dans les conduits de l'école? Décidément nos héros vont s'éclater! Arthur, le jumeau de notre héros national est annoncé comme étant le survivant. Fiction écrite en Co-Writing à partir du chapitre 9.
1. Introduction du second tome

_Bonjour à tous, ceci est un chapitre de transition pour le nouveau tome des aventures de Harry et Arthur, si vous n'avez pas lu le premier tome je vous le conseille vivement avant de commencer celui ci._

_Voici le lien: s/7906094/1/Les-aventures-de-Harry-et-Arthur-Potte r-Tome-1_

_Voilà, maintenant que ça c'est fait, je m'excuse pour mon retard et vous laisse lire cette "avant-première"._

* * *

Durant les vacances d'été, Arthur passait ses journées enfermés dans sa chambre, il lisait des livres dans l'espoir de surpasser Harry, qui lui était triste de voir son frère sombrer peu à peu. Ce dernier s'amusait avec Julie, faisait des gâteaux et s'intéressait aux arts moldus mais lui et la jeune fille étaient gênés de s'amuser en sachant que leur compagnon les ignorait sans raison apparente.

Il y avait un art à propos duquel Harry n'avait jamais ouvert de livres, Merlin ne le lui ayant pas enseigné, il passa de longues heures dans la bibliothèque familiale afin d'en apprendre plus à ce propos. Un soir, il alla également dans une librairie moldue accompagné de Lily et Remus pour y lire un livre de biologie, livre qui s'avéra alors fort intéressant.

Ce même soir, regardons un peu ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre du sombre Arthur. Il restait allongé sur son confortable lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond tel un pantin inanimé. Puis, quand la Chouet'loge hulula les 17h passées, il se leva enfin et reprit son air fort arrogant puis se mit devant son bureau de chêne. Il récita alors une incantation qui ressemblait à "bou la Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo, Mélangez tout ça et vous aurez quoi ?" Hum, non, ça n'est pas celle là, c'était plutôt quelque chose du genre " aparerum arcarcha thesaurum milia passuum " et, tel un mot de passe, une boîte de bois ensorcelée apparue devant lui et s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur s'y trouvait un anneau d'où émanait une fumée noire et gravé sur cet anneau se trouvaient des inscriptions indéchiffrables. Arthur prit l'anneau et l'enfila au pouce. Aussitôt, ses yeux devinrent plus foncés puis redevinrent bleus clairs. Arthur posa alors la main droite sur la boîte et l'autre main sur son cœur puis commença à réciter une prière étrange mais à ce moment là, les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre grincèrent, interrompant sa prière silencieuse et signifiant la venue imminente de quelqu'un. Aussitôt Arthur sentit la panique le submerger, d'un geste de la main il fit disparaître la boîte puis ne bougea plus, attendant le grincement habituel de la porte.

-Arthur, Julie et Harry ne vont pas tarder, les Weasley nous ont invités, je suis sûre que tu as hâte de revoir Ronald n'est-ce pas? Alors prépare toi vite, d'accord?

-Je prendrai autant de temps que je le souhaiterai maintenant sors de ma chambre.

-Arthur tu n'as pas à me...

-JE T'AI DIT DE SORTIR! Cracha-t-il d'une voix forte et menaçante. Je n'ai absolument rien autre à ajouter, d'ailleurs toi non plus. Reprit il d'une voix aussi calme qu'un fleuve silencieux à minuit.

Lily ferma alors doucement la porte, inquiète du chemin que prenait son fils.

* * *

Après le repas chez les Wealsey Arthur fut invité à rester dormir durant quelques jours et le reste de la famille avec Julie rentra au manoir. Lily, tout de même inquiète ( voire carrément inquiète ) faisait des vas-et-viens du regard entre Harry et Julie. Finalement elle se décida.

-Harry, Julie, est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce ... de ce qui arrive à Arthur? Je m'inquiète, il est complètement renfermé sur lui même, ne m'adresse plus la parole sauf pour être désagréable, qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-On n'en sait rien Lily, on est vraiment désolés mais on ne sait rien de ce qui lui arrive...

-Eh bien on ne peut pas rester comme ça, il passe ses journées dans sa chambre, allons voir ce qui le passionne tant dans ces murs.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Arthur, celle qu'Harry n'approchait quasiment jamais depuis 1 ans. Quand Harry arriva devant la porte il resta un instant pantois devant celle ci puis se retourna et descendit les escaliers.

-Harry, où tu vas, On doit fouiller sa chambre.

-... Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai... Non rien, laissez tomber.

Sur ce il retourna devant la porte et aussitôt repartit vers les escaliers qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre.

-HARRY! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Je sais pas trop... J'ai eu la sensation qu'il fallait que... Que je devais pas rentrer.

-...

Lily et Julie se regardèrent et, comme un seul homme prirent Harry par un bras et l'aidèrent à monter. Arrivés devant la porte, Harry essaya de se libérer et de repartir mais les filles l'en empêchèrent, elles le jetèrent littéralement dans la pièce que Lily referma à l'aide d'un sort puissant.

Aussitôt, Harry fut pris d'un mal au cœur atroce, il tomba sur le sol en se tortillant et en gémissant, il sentait le mal envahir son corps.

-Sort..SORTEZ MOI... De là... Dit-il juste avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Il était dans une vaste pièce, on aurait dit celle d'un château, visiblement abandonné vu la poussière et les toiles araignées qui jonchaient les tapisseries murales. Devant lui une forme informe, euh non, juste de la suie qui tourbillonnait pour former un immense visage. On aurait dit que la flamme des bougies vacillaient drôlement vite; il y avait des flash de lumière.

-Tu n'es pas le plus puissant des sorciers, une fois que j'aurai formé ton frère il deviendra plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais et il t'écrasera comme j'ai jadis écrasé mon ennemi.

Sa voix était grinçante, on aurait dit deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient, encore pire que la craie qui grince contre le tableau. Elle raisonnait dans la tête d'Harry qui se bouchait les oreilles avec peine. C'était la pire voix qu'il n'avait jamais eu le plaisir d'écouter.

Puis, il se réveilla.

* * *

-Harry! Lily, il est réveillé!

-Gne, j'suis où?

-Tu as fait un malaise, enfin, une sorte de crise d'épilepsie, comme chez les moldus puis tu t'es arrêté de bouger, ça fait presque deux jours que tu dors.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans sa chambre, la chambre d'Arthur? Quelque chose qui justifie que je sois resté 2 jours dans ce lit?

-Euh... Ben à vrai dire tu pesais une tonne, au début, même avec la magie c'était impossible de te faire bouger. Puis après une journée tu as commencé à faire des cauchemards, on a retenté et ça a marché, ça fait un jour que tu es dans ce lit.

-Et non, pour répondre à ta question, on a strictement rien trouvé d'anormal, sa chambre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, peut-être un peu trop normal d'ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-En tout cas, c'est demain votre anniversaire à tous les deux.

* * *

Arthur était revenu le matin même de son anniversaire, avec les Weasley au complet. Il avait toujours cet air morne et ennuyé. Durant la journée, tous préparèrent le manoir à la fête:

-Ballons qui changeaient de couleurs et qui flottaient dans les airs;

-Buffets qui se remplissaient automatiquement;

-Les nombreux cadeaux avaient été ensorcelés pour flotter.

Au cours de la journée les invités joyeux arrivés un par un, discutaient, rigolaient, plongeaient quelques fois la main dans les bassines de bonbons flottantes avec gourmandise.

Le soir arriva bien rapidement et les enfants Potter ( surtout un en particulier ) furent célébrés avec joie et entrain. Ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux et y découvrirent toutes sortes de choses; des livres, tout pour construire un terrain de basket à la moldu, des chocolats, des pulls ect...

Quand la fête fut terminée et le manoir nettoyé, ils prirent tous la direction de leur matelas adoré; ils étaient exténués.

* * *

_Voilà c'était "l'avant première" avant que nos petits Potter fassent leur entrée en deuxième année, je suis encore une fois désolée du "congé prolongé" que j'ai prit._

_En espérant que ce court chapitre vous ait plus._

_A bientôt et bonnes vacances!_

MerlinSerpentard


	2. Shopping et retrouvailles

_Bonjour à tout le monde, voilà donc le premier chapitre du nouveau tome qui s'intitule "**Shopping et retrouvailles**". En espérant qu'il vous plaise, le voilà!_

* * *

C'était la fin du mois d'août, les jeunes sorciers et jeunes sorcières se pressaient dans les rues du chemin de traverse pour acheter les dernières fournitures manquantes. Les Potter et les Weasley s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant le magasin de Mme Guipure pour faire les costumes de leurs que Mme Guipure et son assistante prenaient les mesures, Ron et Arthur faisaient un ni oui ni non sorciers, celui qui qui perdait se voyait exploser devant leur visage toutes sortes de choses telles qu'une tomate bien grosse, un oignon bien juteux et des bombes de peinture malodorante.

Bien entendu, les détritus dus à ces explosions disparaissaient, mais laissaient tout de même une odeur fort désagréable pour le perdant.

Harry et Julie quant à eux, faisaient connaissance avec la jeune Ginny, la sœur cadette de Ron, cette dernière était passée dans le pochoir Wealsey: ses cheveux étaient rougeoyants et longs, presque comme des cheveux de flammes. Ses yeux étaient couleur noisette et son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Elle était d'une impressionnante timidité mais du peu qu'elle disait, Harry se rendait bien compte qu'elle était sympathique, elle était intimidée voilà tout.

Ils sortirent finalement du magasin de couture magique avec leurs nouvelles robes sous le bras et se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott, la plus grande librairie du chemin de traverse.

-Voilà ce que dit la liste:

__Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2)_, par **Miranda Fauconnette**.

__Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort_, par **Gilderoy Lockhart**.

__Vadrouilles avec les goules_, par **Gilderoy Lockhart**.

__Vacances avec les harpies_, par **Gilderoy Lockhart**.

__Randonnées avec les trolls_, par **Gilderoy Lockhart**.

__Voyages avec les vampires_, par **Gilderoy Lockhart**.

__Promenades avec les loups-garous_, par **Gilderoy Lockhart**.

__Une année avec le Yéti_, par **Gilderoy Lockhart**.

-Wouaw, vous aussi vous devez acheter tous les livres de Lockhart? Le prof de défense est sûrement une fille pour être fan de lui à ce point là, dit George. Il jeta un regard à sa mère et se ravisa d'ajouter autre chose.

Les Potter prêtèrent de l'argent aux Wealsey pour qu'ils puissent acheter ces livres en cinq exemplaires, ils valaient chacun une petite fortune pour des romans basés sur de fausses péripéties, avait dit Lily. Fred, George et Percy partirent de leur côté sous les avertissements de Mme Wealsey:

-Si jamais j'apprends que vous avez mis ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans l'Allée des Embrumes, JE VOUS PENDS AU LUSTRE PAR LES OREILLES PENDANT UN JOUR ENTIER! EST-CE QUE C'EST BIEN CLAIR?

Après que Mme Wealsey ait été rassurée, ils entrèrent dans la librairie bondée. Des gens s'extasiaient autour d'une personne, visiblement un people du monde des sorciers. Le sol était jonché de petites annonces:

_Aujourd'hui, de 12 h 30 à 16 h 30, **GILDEROY LOCKHART **dédicacera son autobiographie "MOI LE MAGICIEN"._

- On va pouvoir le rencontrer ! s'écria une jeune fille qui venait tout juste de rentrer. Maman! C'est lui qui a écrit à peu près tous les livres de la liste !

La foule était principalement composée de sorcières de l'âge de Lily. Le libraire visiblement épuisé se tenait à l'entrée en essayant de modérer l'excitation des nombreuses admiratrices.  
- Du calme... Mesdames s'il vous plaît… Ne poussez pas… Faites attention aux livres s'il vous plait…

Une longue queue s'étirait sur toute la longueur de la librairie, au fond de celle ci se trouvait un jeune sorcier aux cheveux blonds platines parfaitement coiffés et aux sourire d'un blanc éclatant, qui signait des livres.

Les cinq adolescents prirent un exemplaire de _Flâneries avec le __Spectre de la mort_et se faufilèrent le long de la queue jusqu'à l'endroit où les attendaient leurs parents.

- Ah, vous êtes là. Très bien, dit Mme Weasley.  
Elle avait le souffle court et n'arrêtait pas de coiffer ses cheveux par des gestes frénétiques pour les maintenir en place.

-On est sur le point de le voir, couina-t-elle.

Lorsque la file avança ils purent voir le fameux Guilderoy Lockhart lancer des sourires étincelants en faisant des clins d'oeil à la foule, entouré d'immenses photos de lui qui faisaient de même.

Un petit homme de mauvaise humeur faisait le tour du bureau tout en prenant des photos avec un énorme appareil d'où s'échappait un nuage de fumée violette chaque fois qu'il déclenchait son flash aveuglant.

Gilderoy Lockhart continuait ses sourires en prenant différentes poses, à un moment il tourna le regard vers Arthur, la tête soutenue par l'avant-bras. Son visage qui affichait alors un sourire charmeur prit un air excité.

-Par Merlin! Mais c'est Arthur Potter!

Toute la foule tourna la tête vers le-dit héros du monde des sorciers.

-Deux personnalités dans une même librairie, c'est merveilleux! Viens donc prendre une photo mon garçon, allez, viens! Ne sois pas timide!

Il vint vers eux, écartant la foule comme Moise l'avait fait et saisit Arthur par le bras en l'entrainant devant l'objectif de l'appareil. Le journaliste se mit alors à mitrailler le pauvre bouton de son appareil face aux deux personnalités qui se serraient la mains tout en faisant des sourires entendus.

-Mesdames et Messieurs mes fans, dit-il , faisant taire tout le monde d'un signe de la main, voici un moment extraordinaire ! Le moment parfait pour vous délivrer le secret que j'avais caché jusqu'à présent ! En entrant dans cette librairie, le jeune Arthur Potter voulait seulement acheter mon autobiographie, que je lui offre gratuitement d'ailleurs... Mais il ne se doutait alors pas qu'il allait me voir bien plus souvent que sur les couvertures de mes livres... En effet, ses camarades et lui-même vont avoir l'immense privilège de me croiser dans les couloirs du château, et de me côtoyer durant ma vie au château... Eh oui, Mesdames et Messieurs mes fans, j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée de septembre, c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ! Vos enfants en ont de la chance!

Alors la foule hurla, acclama Lockhart tandis-que Arthur se voyait offrir l'intégrale des livres du magicien, en faisant un sourire étincelant, comme le lui avait appris les journalistes durant son enfance. Les seuls personnes qui n'applaudissaient pas étaient les Malfoy père et fils. Draco fit un signe de tête à Harry et lança un regard mauvais à Arthur comme son père, ce dernier bouscula Ginny et fit tomber son chaudron avec fracas. Le chaudron se vida des livres qu'il contenait sur le sol. Après un dernier regard mauvais les Malfoy s'en allèrent.

* * *

-Il ne reste plus que ça à acheter:

-Un Chaudron (Modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

-Un Boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal

-Un kit de potion.

-D'accord, les enfants vous allez chez Florian Fortarôme pour prendre une glace, je vais chercher ce qu'il reste, leur dit Lily.

Ils allèrent donc lécher les glaces et les vitrines de différents magasins comme par exemple _Pirouette et Badin _ou encore _Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. _Mais ce qui intéressait Harry était surtout la ménagerie magique, il espérait y trouver une fidèle compagnie pour l'année qui allait suivre.

Il entra dans la boutique et à cet instant il aurait voulu avoir deux paires d'yeux supplémentaires pour pouvoir s'émerveiller de:

Sur sa gauche se trouvaient deux crabes de feu, le vendeurs avaient du s'épuiser pour pouvoir les attraper tous les deux! Ils ressemblaient à deux tortues géantes dont la carapace était incrustée de pierres précieuses. Sur sa droite, de gros crapauds violets ainsi qu'une dizaine d'escargots orange certainement venimeux, des musards. En avançant un peu Harry put voir des boules de poils colorées dans un panier, certainement des boursoufs. A côté d'eux, un gros lièvre blanc qui se changeait en chapeau haut de forme plus de fois qu'il ne clignait des yeux et à côté, dans un coin se trouvaient diverses sortes de félins de différentes tailles.

-Je peux vous aider à faire votre choix monsieur?

-Euhm, peut-être bien. Est-ce que ce chat est un fléreur?

-Vous avez l'air de savoir de quoi vous parlez, oui, c'en est un. Ma meilleur pioche de l'année certainement. Il est assez renfermé, il ne me parle pas beaucoup mais certains clients me disent qu'il leur parle, qu'il s'intéresse à eux, il est mystérieux mais je l'aime bien.

Les fléreurs, ou "kneazles" sont des félins très intelligents, ils peuvent détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables. Certains, ceux qui descendent directement de_ loquentes leo _le kneazle, le lion parlant de la mythologie des sorciers romains. Lorsqu'un Fléreur s'attache à un sorcier ou une sorcière, il devient un excellent animal de compagnie. Il a une fourrure fournie, de grandes oreilles, et la queue d'un lion. La fourrure de celui là était tachetée de noir, comme un petit léopard.

-A-t-il un...

-_Bonjour jeune homme. Comment ça va? Moi c'est Satis, dans le temps je m'appelais Shou, comme le dieu égyptien mais de nos jour c'est un nom un peu bizarre, Satis c'est beaucoup plus classe non?_

Harry lui répondit par un geste de la tête.

-Je voulais dire a-t-il un nom?_  
_

-Oui, il m'a dit s'appeler Satis. Il vous a parlé n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, il est plus bavard qu'il en a l'air. Il ferait un bon ami, comment lui répondre?

-En principe il suffit de penser ce que l'on veut lui dire.

_-J'aimerais t'avoir comme compagnon, qu'en dis-tu?_

_-J'en dis pourquoi pas, t'as l'air cool mais si la vie avec toi est encore pire que dans ce trou à poils puants je te fais la peau et je reviens ici!_

-...J'ai son accord, il m'accompagne, combien je vous dois?

-J'espère que vous aurais de quoi, ça coûte plus cher qu'une bonne baguette: 25 gallions.

-Très bien monsieur, j'ai de quoi payer, heureux d'avoir fait affaire avec vous.

-Moi également jeune homme. Au revoir Satis, j'espère que tu t'es plu ici.

-_Ouais, c'est ça, au revoir..._

* * *

Harry était assez impatient de rentrer à Poudlard, même si il avait la curieuse impression que cette année ne serait pas de tout repos. Les fondateurs lui avait dit que durant sa scolarité il pourrait découvrir des salles cachées ou ce qu'étais devenus leurs appartements, d'ailleurs il ne les avit pas retrouvé. En effet les appartements des fondateurs étaient ensorcelées pour changer d'emplacement chaque nouvelle an. De cette façon les élèves auraient plus de difficultés à venir fouiner dedans. Il avait également hâte de revoir certaines personnes comme par exemple Hermione Granger, avec qui il avait de suite sympathisé mais il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé après leur rencontre... Et puis il y avait Alice Brandon, là jeune fille à l'apparence parfaite et ensorcelante, il avait failli penser qu'il était amoureux d'elle après avoir compris qu'elle était seulement une amie... Une amie très jolie, certes. Mais de toutes façons il ne la reverrait plus, en effet, elle était présente à Poudlard seulement pour une sorte de chasse au trésor lui avait-elle dit. Elle était partit rejoindre sa famille dans l'Etat de Washington, en Amérique._  
_

Arthur quant à lui était tout aussi impatient qu'Harry de faire sa rentrée en deuxième année à Poudlard. Il se sentait prêt à épater ses admirateurs durant cette nouvelle année. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, que c'était immature mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis il pourrait apprendre davantage de choses utiles en se rendant dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque de l'école. Il faut avouer qu'il ne savait plus où il en était entre le "bien" et le "mal". Il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de maléfique à proprement parler mais il ne cessai de se demander si ça lui procurerait du plaisir de voir des gens terrifier à l'idée qu'il puisse s'attaquer à eux. C'était presque comme s'il comprenait le mage noir à qui il avait mit fin au règne; voir le visage terrifié des gens et savoir qu'il en était la cause... Il savait que durant cette année à Poudlard il devrait faire un choix difficile mais il préférait penser à autre chose.

La veille de la rentrée, après avoir vérifié que les malles étaient prêtes et bien remplies, Lily prépara un somptueux et gigantesque repas ( James l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait mais le résultat n'étant pas encore là, Lily avait préféré terminer seule pour éviter une catastrophe ). La table était recouverte de diverses mets comme par exemple des sandwichs au fromage grillé Tandoori ou encore du chile au pepperoni et toutes sortes d'autres plats bourratifs. Le petit plus de la soirée était le pétard surprise qu'Harry et son père avait préparé. Il explosa en produisant de la musique moldue et en déversant des centaines de gerbes multicolores dans toutes la salle qui rebondissaient contre les murs et le plafond. Ils étaient ensorcelés pour durer environ une demi-heure et diffuser la musique préférée de Lily dans toute la pièce: " _Highway to hell_".

-My friends are gonna be there too... I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL! ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!  
(**NDA: oui, oui, j'ai écrit ce chapitre tout en écoutant ACDC, en me tortillant sur mon siège, une brosse dans une main et l'autre sur le clavier).**

Après avoir bu un chocolat bien chaud ils partirent tous se coucher, appréhendant le lendemain.**  
**

* * *

**-**HOUHOU... HOUHOU... HOUHOU...**  
**

C'était le hululement de la chouet'lorge qui les avait réveillé à 8 heures du matin. Ils s'activèrent, préparèrent le petit-déjeuner ainsi qu'eux même. Harry se préparait devant le miroir et Arthur se rappela qu'il avait oublié de mettre certaines choses importantes dans sa malle, alors il monta sur son balai et vola à travers le manoir à la recherche de ses affaires. D'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises il failli bousculer son père et dû s'arrêter de voler lorsqu'il percuta sa mère de plein fouet.

-ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE DE VOLER, INTERDICTION DE VOLER DANS LE MANOIR ET TU LE SAIS BIEN!

-Oui, oui, pas la peine de hurler, j'ai compris.

-Et surtout ne me parle plus sur ce ton insolent mon garçon. Fini de te préparer et rapidement.

Arthur s'exécuta et reparti à la recherche de ses affaires mais en courant cette fois.

Après avoir avalé un chocolat chaud et des toasts... Ainsi qu'un œuf au plat, deux tranches de bacon, des pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable et des muffins au miel, ( C'est qu'il faut bien prendre des forces dans la vie...) Harry était prêt et son frère jumeau aussi alors ils transplanèrent tous ensembles devant le passage vers la voie 9 3/4 où ils retrouvèrent les Robbins. Les retrouvailles chaleureuses qui suivirent furent elles même suivies du passage vers la voie du train qui les mènerait à l'école. Harry n'avait pas peur de se cogner contrairement à quelques nés-moldus hésitants et fonça droit vers le murs, les poches remplis de ses bagages et Satis le kneazle à la main. Comme prévu il n'y eut pas de choc, du moins pas avec le mur puisqu'Harry renversa une jeune fille qui poussa un petit cri. Quand il eut relevé la jeune fille et lui même il s'avéra que cette jeune fille était Hermione.

-Oh, bonjour Harry, comment tu vas?

-Je vais bien, merci et je suis désolé que tu ais eu à amortir ma chute, c'était brutal, excuse moi.

-Et bien... D'un autre point de vue c'est moi qui aurait dû me pousser de là, mais oublions ça, d'accord?

-D'accord, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire, tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

-Oh oui, elles étaient supers, je suis allée au Maroc, leur magie est un peu différent de la notre c'était très impressionnant à voir.

-Oui, je m'en doute bien... Tu as donc dû aller au markaz al sahara, le centre magique à Casablanca?

-Oui, c'était très différent du chemin de traverse, j'ai adoré... Et toi, tu as fait quoi durant ces vacances?

-Pas grand chose, je suis rester en Angleterre mais j'ai visité quelques monuments moldus du coin comme le Big Ben et je suis aussi monté à côté de London Eye en balais, mais heureusement j'étais invisible. En tout cas j'étais impatient de revenir à Poudlard, pas toi?

-Si, j'étais tellement impatiente que j'ai lu tous nos livres de cette année. Tu as vu tout ceux qu'on a sur Gilderoy Lockart? Je sais pas trop pourquoi, ce sorcier ne m'inspire pas confiance, bizarre... Tu viens, il faut qu'on monte dans le train.

Ils montèrent alors tous les deux dans un wagon, Harry croisa Julie qui lui dit qu'elle allait voir des amies à elle. Ils choisirent un compartiment un peu isolé et commencèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien.

Harry ne se doutait pas que pendant ce temps, son frère avait un grave problème; il n'avait pas réussi à passer à la voie 9 3/4, il s'était lamentablement cogné vers le mur et s'était écroulé sur le sol. Lily et James avaient vite accouru et James essaya de passer son bras et il réussit.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, réessaie Arthur. Son fils s'exécuta mais la barrière magique ne céda pas, sa main resta collée contre la paroi froide du mur de briques. Il en resta abasourdi, qu'avait-il donc fait pour que son passage lui soit refusé?

-On verra ça avec Albus, viens, lève toi. On va prendre de la poudre de cheminette, ne t'en fais pas, tu arriveras en avance.

* * *

Pendant le trajet Ginny, la cadette des Weasley rejoignit Hermione et Harry dans le compartiment ce qui faisait se sentir ce dernier un peu mal à l'aise puisqu'il était alors le seul garçon du compartiment et qu'en cette période d'adolescence ça le gênait un peu. Mais ils s'amusèrent bien tout de même, ils mangèrent différentes sucreries et jouaient à quelques jeux sorciers sous le regard suffisant de Satis le fléreur.

* * *

Le voyage prenait fin lorsque Harry partit se changer de son côté laissant aux filles le compartiment. Le train arriva à quais et tous les élèves sortaient rapidement du train, certains qu'on devinait des premières années étaient émerveillés par la beauté époustouflante des lieux. Ils se rangèrent rapidement devant le garde chasse qui se présenta aux premières années comme étant Hagrid, celui avec qui ils allaient se rendre au château. Chacun se rangeait sous l'ordre d'Hagrid dans une des barques qui flottaient sur l'immense lac calme et noir. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous arrivés devant les grandes et imposantes portes du château Poudlard, sur lesquelles étaient gravés les armoiries de chacun des fondateurs de l'école.

Hermione et Harry furent menés à la grande salle par Hagrid mais Ginny fut appellée devant le professeur McGonagall qui leur faisait la présentation du château de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait l'année précédente. Harry remarqua que Arthur ne se trouvait pas dans le troupeau d'élève mais c'est avec surprise qu'il le vit déjà assis à sa table, comme s'il n'avait pas fait le trajet avec eux.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table respective puis les premières années entrèrent et la répartition du choixpeau magique commença.

-Luna Lovegood, SERDAIGLE.

-Graham Pritchard, SERPENTARD.

-Ginny Weasley, GRYFFONDOR.

Les élèves entonnèrent alors l'hymne traditionnel de Poudlard.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_  
_ Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_  
_ Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_  
_ Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_  
_ On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_  
_ Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_  
_ Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_  
_ Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_  
_ Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_  
_ Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_  
_ Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_  
_ Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Sur les tables apparurent toutes sortes de mets délicieux qu'Harry s'empressa de dévorer sous les bavardages joyeux des autres élèves. Chaque préfet mena les élèves à leur dortoir et veilla à ce que le couvre feu soit respecté... C'est après cette épuisante journée qu'Harry sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé, je voulais vous poser une question: Alice est partie et je voulais la "remplacer" par un nouveau personnage d'une autre saga, je pensais à Percy Jackson comme ça je pourrai mêler mythologie grecque et Harry Potter et peut-être également Annabeth Chase, du même univers de Rick Riordan. Donc dites moi ce que vous en dites et aussi votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre.  
_

_A bientôt._

_**MerlinSerpentard**_


	3. Les Premiers Cours

_Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre III. D'abord je réponds aux reviews._

_**De Pussy: Il y a une petite erreur qui t'a échappée : "Lorsque la file avança ils purent voir le fameux GUILEROY Lockhart". **Oui, bien vu, j'ai donc corrigé cette erreur, merci de me l'avoir faite remarquer, n'hésite pas si tu en vois d'autres! **Je voudrais aussi te suggérer de faire un petit récapitulatif de tes personnages (et de leur maison), ce qui n'est pas non plus une obligation :-p...** Oui, c'est une bonne idée, ça permettra de mettre les choses au clair pour tout le monde, je vais suivre ton conseil ;) **  
Pour répondre à ta question sur le remplacer Alice, je ne sais pas trop, comme ça je dirais Percy Jackson mais je ne connais pas l'autre, je ne suis donc pas objective... De plus, je ne sais pas si c'est utile dans ton histoire ... j'aime bien aussi sans personnages ajouté (venant d'autres univers je veux dire). **Oui, je pense que je vais essayer d'ajouter Percy mais pas Annabeth, pour égaliser le groupe... Aussi je me demande si je dois introduire la mythologie grecque dans l'univers. Après nous verrons pour le troisième tome si vous voulez Annabeth je pourrai éventuellement la rajouter._

_**De Gb88: Cross over may be gun: **donc voilà, comme écrit un peu plus haut je vais sûrement rajouter Percy Jackson mais nous verrons pour Annabeth, aussi je fais appel à vous, lecteurs, pour me donner votre avis sur la question._

_**De Mini-Yuya: A-t-il le journal de Voldy?** Ha ha, je pense que tu as eu ta réponse dans le deuxième chapitre ;)_

_Aussi, merci à vos reviews qui me donne envie de continuer l'écriture, merci à ceux du dessus, à **love-ange-jolie** et à **claire1663**._

_Voilà le troisième chapitre intitulé "Les premiers cours", bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

_Sur les tables apparurent toutes sortes de mets délicieux qu'Harry s'empressa de dévorer sous les bavardages joyeux des autres élèves. Chaque préfet mena les élèves à leur dortoir et veilla à ce que le couvre feu soit respecté... C'est après cette épuisante journée qu'Harry sombra dans les bras de Morphée._

Le lendemain les élèves reçurent leur emploi du temps. Celui de harry ressemblait à ça:_  
_

_En semaine paire:_

_à 9h: Botanique avec les Gryffondor, et Pomona Chourave.  
_

_ à 10h: Métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle et Minerva McGonagall.  
_

_ à 14h: Défense contre les forces du Mal avec les Gryffondor et le fameux Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_

_ à 15h: Potions avec les Serpentard et Severus Rogue.  
_

_ à 16h: Sortilège avec les Serpentard et Filius Flitwick  
_

_ à 17h: Histoire de la magie avec les Poufsouffle et Cuthbert Binns, un fantôme.  
_

___En semaine impaire:_

à 9h: _Botanique avec les Poufsouffle._

_à 10h: Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor.  
_

_à 11h: Histoire de la magie avec les Gryffondor.  
_

_à 14h: Défense contre les forces du mal avec les Poufsouffle.  
_

_à 16h: Potions avec les Serpentard.  
_

_à 18h: Sortilège avec les Serpentard._

Après avoir pris des toasts et bu du jus de citrouille, Harry et Hermione se rendirent ensembles au cours de Pomona Chourave en traversant le potager. Ils furent parmis les premiers de la classe et attendaient le professeur Chourave qui traversait la pelouse à grands pas. Elle était une petite sorcière potelée et portait un chapeau en pièce sur ses cheveux désordonnés. Ses vêtements étaient souvent couverts de terre et l'état de ses ongles aurait fait s'évanouir Guilderoy Lockhart, qui prenait un grand soin à ne pas abimer ses ongles soignés et manucurés._  
_

- Nous allons à la serre numéro trois, aujourd'hui ! dit le professeur Chourave de son habituelle gaieté.  
Il y eut un murmure ravi. Jusqu'à présent, les classes de botanique s'étaient toujours déroulées dans la serre numéro un, mais la numéro trois contenait des plantes beaucoup plus intéressantes et beaucoup plus dangereuses. Le professeur Chourave ouvrit la porte avec la clé accrochée à sa ceinture. Harry respira une bouffée de terre humide et d'engrais, mêlée du parfum entêtant que répandaient les fleurs géantes qui étaient de la taille d'un parapluie et qui pendaient au plafond.

Le professeur Chourave se posta derrière une table en chêne sur laquelle étaient disposés des cache-oreilles.  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des mandragores, annonça-t-elle. Qui peut me dire quelles leurs propriétés ?

Personne ne fut surpris de voir Hermione lever aussitôt la main et quelques Serdaigles.

-La mandragore possède de puissantes propriétés curatives, récita la Serdaigle interrogée tandis-que qu'Hermione et tous ceux ayant levé la main la baissaient, déçus.  
-On l'utilise pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges.

-Exactement Mlle Skively, votre réponse est complète et rapporte dix points à votre maison. la mandragore entre en effet dans la composition de nombreux antidotes pour ses propriétés curatives. Cependant, comme toute bonne chose elle a de mauvais côtés, qui me me les citer?

Hermione leva la main si brusquement qu'elle faillit accrocher les lunettes de Harry au passage.  
-Le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend, dit-elle aussitôt après avoir été interrogée.

-Excellente réponse Mlle Granger, 10 points de plus pour Gryffondors. Heureusement, les mandragores dont nous allons nous occuper aujourd'hui sont encore très jeunes, leur cri a seulement un effet extrêmement soporifique qui peut vous tenir dans le sommeil durant plusieurs jours.

Il va sans dire que cette dernière phrase rassura immédiatement les élèves puisqu'ils... Hmm, comment dire? Ah non, en réalité ils n'étaient plus si ravis de se trouver dans la serre numéro trois, ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas droit avant et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Le professeur Chourave montra une rangée de bacs et tout le monde se rapprocha pour mieux voir la plante si dangereuse, une centaine de petites plantes touffues aux fleurs violacées s'alignaient dans la terre.

-Prenez tous une paire de cache-oreilles, c'est indispensable, dit le professeur Chourave. Vérifiez bien que vos oreilles sont complètement recouvertes, vous savez ce que vous risquez sinon. Je vous ferai signe en levant le pouce quand vous pourrez les enlever sans risque. D'accord ? Alors, allons-y. Mettez-les.  
Harry prit une paire de cache-oreilles et vérifia avec soin leur bonne position et lança même un informulé qu'il avait appris chez les fondateurs de la main droite pour protéger ses oreilles, il avait déjà étudier des plantes de la même famille à l'époque des fondateurs et il se souvenait encore du bruit de la tête de l'élève qui n'avait pas lancé le sort, heureusement que les anciennes plantes n'étaient pas mortelles. Quoique sa chute l'était presque.

Le professeur Chourave, les oreilles également protégées par de grosses boules rosés et pas très charmantes, retroussa ses manches, et saisit une des petites plantes puis l'arracha d'un coup sec. La créature était tout simplement hideuse, elle ressemblait à un vieux bébé ridé qu'on aurait barbouillé de terre. Les feuilles lui sortaient littéralement de la tête et même si Harry ne pouvait strictement rien entendre il était évident que la mocheté hurlait à pleins poumons.

Le professeur Chourave se saisit d'un grand pot et y enterra la mandragore dans la terre boueuse jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse voir seulement les feuilles de la créature. Elle s'essuya brièvement les mains, enleva son cache oreilles et leva les deux pouces.

-Je vous ferai signe quand le cours sera terminé. Mettez vous à quatre par bac, vous trouverez tous les pots que vous voudrez ici, le compost est là-bas, dans les sacs, et attention à la Tentacula vénéneuse, elle est en train de faire ses dents. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de remettre vos protège-oreilles!

Elle donna un coup sec à une plante épineuse qui rétracta aussitôt les longs tentacules qu'elle avait sournoisement glissés sur son épaule.

Harry et Hermione se rendirent devant leur bac où ils retrouvèrent deux élèves de Gryffondor L'un deux s'appelait Percy Jackson et venait d'arriver de Seattle, disait il. Il avait des cheveux étaient lisses et noirs et ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux de Harry, on aurait dit des émeraudes et Harry le trouva quelque fois un peu gauche mais sympathique. La Gryffondor aux joues joufflues s'appelait Lavande Brown et avait l'air d'une -pardonnez moi l'expression- gourde.  
Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout et n'importe quoi et semblait particulièrement fan de Guilderoy Lockhart.

-Il est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle d'un ton particulièrement admiratif, pendant que Harry replissait son pot de bouse de dragon.  
Elle continua sur sa lancée: il est vraiment formidable, vous avez lu ses livres? Moi j'aurai été tétanisée de peur si j'avais été en face d'un loup-garou alors que lui, il se maitrisait, il était parfaitement calme et a fait la peau au loup-garou.

Par la suite, ils n'eurent plus tellement l'occasion de parler. Ils avaient remis leurs cache-oreilles et les mandragores exigeaient toute leur attention. A voir faire le professeur Chourave, l'opération semblait facile mais en fait, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Les mandragores n'aimaient pas être arrachées à la terre, et elles n'aimaient pas non plus y retourner. Elles se tortillaient en tous sens, donnaient des coups de pieds, brandissaient leurs petits poings poilus et essayaient de mordre.  
A la fin du cours, tout le monde était en nage et couvert de terre. Les membres douloureux, les élèves retournèrent au château se laver un peu, puis les Serdaigle se hâtèrent d'aller en direction de la salle de métamorphose.

Le professeur McGonagall était toujours très exigeante avec ses élèves, mais ce jour-là, le cours fut particulièrement difficile puisqu'ils durent changer un petit scarabée agité en bouton de manchette. Harry changea le sien aussi facilement qu'une allumette en aiguille, ne cachant pas son avance. Tandis-qu'Arthur lui lançait des regards mauvais et envieux en essayant d'attraper son foutu scarabée qui lui filait à travers les doigts et semblait vouloir mettre fin à sa courte vie en sautant du petit bureau.

-Excellent monsieur Potter, vraiment! Vous avez sûrement hérité des talents de votre pour réussir du premier coup un aussi joli bouton.

Aussitôt dit, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Arthur mais virent seulement le petit scarabée subir les lois de la gravité et atterrir sur le dos. Voyant que le professeur MacGonagall s'était trompée ils lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je parlais de Harry Potter, visiblement son frère n'a même pas réussi à lui éviter la chute. Potter, vérifiez si sa coquille est en bon état, s'il est mort vous n'avez plus qu'à en chercher un autre dans l'armoire.

La classe regarda alors l'œuvre de Harry et vit un petit bouton en forme d'aigle argenté aux yeux couleur saphir.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours les élèves se dépêchèrent de déposer leurs affaires pour pouvoir aller manger.

* * *

En entrant dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry regretta de suite d'y être rentré.

Le professeur Lockhart se trouvait derrière son bureau à côté duquel se trouvaient des multitudes de photos animées de sa personne, tout sourire.

-Ça, c'est moi, dit-il, le doigt pointé sur les photos. Je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.

Il attendit les rires, mais il n'obtint seulement quelques faibles sourires de la part de ses admiratrices.

-Vous avez évidemment tous un exemplaire de mes livres. C'est parfait, dit-il en ponctuant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil bien lancé. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant, c'est simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu.

Il distribua les questionnaires, puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-Vous avez une demi-heure...

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son papier et y lut :

_1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

_2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

_3) A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?_

Et ça continuait durant deux pages pour s'arrêter sur une dernière question tout aussi stupide:

_54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lockhart ramassa les copies et y jeta un coup d'œil devant la classe.  
-Voyons, je vois que personne ne se rappelle que ma couleur préférée, c'est le lilas bien sûr! Je l'ai pourtant indiqué clairement dans mon livre _Une année avec le Yéti_. Et certains d'entre vous feraient bien de relire attentivement Promenades avec les loups-garous, j'y explique dans le chapitre douze que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs magiques. Mais il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non si on m'offrait whisky pur feu Ogden's Old !

Il leur lança un nouveau clin d'œil stupide. Certains élèves étaient pris de fous rires silencieux, Hermione fronçait les sourcils et Harry s'endormait la tête dans les mains.  
Il sursauta lorsque le professeur Lockhart nomma son nom ainsi que celui d'Hermione. Il leva la tête et vit le professeur Lockhart qui souriait de toutes ses dents étincelantes.

-Ils ont fait tout juste, levez la main Mlle Granger et Mr Potter.

Ils s'exécutèrent lentement.

-Je vois que vous avez bien lu mes livres.

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu te trompe Ken, _pensa Harry. Il était étonné qu'Hermione ait fait tout juste mais après tout, elle avait une bonne mémoire et était la première de la classe. Harry quant à lui avait tout simplement utilisé le sort que Merlin lui avait apprit pour mémoriser un livre durant quelque jours jusqu'à ce que les effets s'effacent. Il avait trouvé le moyen de rendre les effets permanents mais cela nécessitait une énergie plus importante et Harry n'allait tout de même pas utiliser son amélioration pour le mari de barbie!

Excellent ! s'exclama le professeur Lockhart d'un sourire radieux. Vraiment excellent. Dix points pour vos maisons à chacuns! Et maintenant nous avons vingt minutes de fin de cours, nous allons discuter de mes livres.

Et c'est ainsi que l'effet soporifique eut le monopole durant vingt minutes dans la salle.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Guilderoy Lockhart faisait des sourires significatifs à Harry et Hermione à chaque fois qu'il les croisait au coin d'un couloir. Le samedi était arrivé et alors que Harry mangeai tranquilement dans les gradins de Serdaigles, au stade de quidditch, le déjeuner qu'il avait pris dans les cuisines de Poudlard, son balai côté de lui, Paul Rainer et l'équipe de Serdaigle au complet ou presque arrivait vers lui, à moitié endormie.

-Harry, tu es là! Tu vois l'avenir ou quoi?

Harry frissonna, la pensée lui traversa que si il n'était pas aussi matinal, Rainer l'entraineur n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à le tirer du lit comme il l'avait visiblement fait avec les pauvres joueurs qui baillaient encore.

-Oui, j'ai découvert mon troisième œil pendant les vacances d'été, répondit Harry en lançant un clin d'œil à la Guilderoy Lockhart.

Et c'est sur cette lancée que le dur entrainement commença...

* * *

Paul Rainer était le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle et avait quelques années de plus que Harry. Depuis ses sept ans ( plus les trois qu'il avait passé à l'époque des fondateurs ) Harry et Arthur connaissait Julie, la fille des Robbins, des amis de leurs parents, elle fut répartie à Poufsouffle. Elle s'avéra être une bonne amie mais Harry voyait en elle une petite sœur, qui ne voyait pas le monde de la même façon que lui et qu'il lui fallait protéger. Quant à Hermione, elle était une jeune fille intelligente aux cheveux épais et broussailleux qui cachaient un visage agréable et doux. Harry ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance durant sa première année, ne lui adressant la parole que rarement. En effet Harry avait toujours était quelqu'un de solitaire, il n'aimait pas les gens qui lui collait aux basques sauf s'il les appréciait pour leur juste valeur comme Hermione maintenant. Et puis il y avait Alice, toujours agréable mais elle avait le don de mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Quand il pensait à un ami, il pensait à Alice. Quand il pensait à quelqu'un il finissait toujours par penser à Alice... Pourtant, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle,il en était certain. Elle n'était même pas sa meilleure amie. Il était seulement attiré par elle, c'était quelque chose de quasiment indescriptible, ça n'était pas, par exemple, une attirance sexuelle. Non, c'était comme un charme, un sortilège mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'elle lui aurait jeté un sort, ça devait être dans sa nature, c'était peut-être une vélane particulièrement cultivé. Mais maintenant elle était partit... Et quelquefois Harry se demandait si ça n'était pas mieux comme ça, car si il détestait quelque chose, c'était bien être dépendant d'une personne qu'il n'aimait pas.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, vers la fin j'ai rendu Harry un peu dur, je sais. J'ai aussi fait une brève allusion à Percy Jackson et je pense approfondir le personnage dans les chapitre suivants. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez le bouton reviews mais si oui, appuyez dessus, ne serait-ce que pour donner votre avis, si ce chapitre vous a plus et également s'il ne vous a pas plus ( mais dans ce cas n'hésitez pas à indiquer pourquoi, un commentaire négatif sans explication est extrèmement frustrant je suppose )._

_À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, bonnes élections présidentielles américaines à tout le monde!_

**MerlinSerpentard.**


	4. Farces en folie et drôle de voix

_Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre . D'abord je réponds aux reviews._

_**De claire1663: Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter un professeur comme Lokhart:** Aha, comme ça on est deux ;) Et pour l'erreur, j'ai corrigé, merci de ta remarque :) Tu es restée éveillé(e) pour les élections américaines ou tu es une couche-tard en vacances comme moi? Pour l'instant ( à 2h50 ) il y a approximativement **51,5 °/° pour Romney et 47,6 °/° pour Obama. Ah bah IL A GAGNÉ!  
**_

_**Salut, en fait je suis une couche tard **moi aussi ;) Je m'endors vers 5h du mat parce-que sous mes yeux ça ressemble à ça UU Bref... je te réponds parce-que c'est un truc que j'adore faire, répondre aux reviews, je peux jamais attendre ^^... **j'adore ton chapitre, j'étais morte de rire lorsqu'Harry se faisait attaquer par des tartes à la crème** Je pensais pourtant ne pas avoir bien réussi ce passage mais j'avoue que le moment où j'ai imaginé leurs têtes je me suis bien marrée ^^ Le pire c'est que je me souviens même pas de comment est Chubaka dans Star Wars, ça remonte à trop loin... En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant, j'ai juste une question, ça te gêne qu'à chaque fois je mette " Satis LE KNEAZLE"? Non parce-que moi je trouve ça marrant mais comme mon humour est un peu étrange parfois O.o Je me demande... Et aussi, j'ai trafiqué un dessin de Harry Potter pour que l'image de ma fanfic soit un Harry-Serdaigle personnellement je trouve le rendu un peu bizarre mais comme le dessin est très bien fait ( quelle classe la posture qu'a Harry dessus ), j'aime bien l'image :D **Bonne continuation et bonne nuit **Merciiiiii ^^ et toi aussi :D_

_**De Gb88: c'était maybe fun que je voulais dire mdr** Je me disais aussi ;) j'étais pas trop sûre, gun dans ta phrase ça pouvait aussi dire "marcher plein gaz" en gros le crossover peut être lancé, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre :D **Comment tu l'as introduit comme un barbare **En fait à la fin de mon chapitre je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais oublié le pitit Jackson, donc je l'ai rajouté à la va vite, la flemmardise est un vilain défaut ;)_

_Et merci à Leeloodallas ( multipass ;) du cinquième élément? ) Joli pseudo :D Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements qui me font très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)_

_Ce chapitre s'intitule " **Farces en folie et drôle de voix** "_

* * *

_Et c'est sur cette lancée que le dur entrainement commença..._

Les élèves avaient bien (ré)intégré le collège Poudlard, un peu avant Octobre ceux qui avaient plus de treize ans s'étaient même rendus à Pré-au-lard, le seul village de Grande-Bretagne peuplé uniquement par des sorciers. C'est un village pittoresque composé de petites chaumières et de magasins. Certains avaient rapporté des farces et attrapes en tout genre et des sucreries, comme par exemple des plumes en sucre (on peut les sucer en classe en faisant semblant de réfléchir). Comme ceux qui avaient moins de treize ans n'avaient pas le droit de s'y rendre, James et Sirius leur envoyèrent pleins de bonbons magiques et de farces **( NDA: attention, longue liste de bonbons, gourmands s'abstenir! )**:

-Des Suçacides ( qui ont la particularité de faire des trous au milieu de la langue.) , des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des sucettes parfumées au sang, des Crèmes Canari, une sorte de flan à la crème, ensorcelé pour transformer quiconque y goûte en canari géant. Des Chocogrenouilles, des Nids de Cafards, des Bulles Baveuses (chewing-gum produisant des bulles mauves impossibles à faire éclater avant plusieurs jours), des Fizwizbiz ( des sorbets qui permettent de s'élever au-dessus du sol) qui étaient les friandises préférées d'Albus Dumbledore, après les bonbons au citron bien sûr... Des Souris en sucre ("Vous entendrez vos dents couiner !"), Gnomes au poivre (petit bonbon noir qui vous fait "Cracher le feu devant vos amis !"), des pâtes de menthe en forme de crapauds ("Vous les sentirez sauter dans votre estomac !"), pour les farces il y avait des Bombabouses, ces bombes puantes magiques sont très utiles lorsqu'il s'agit de créer une diversion. Des Kits pour faire pousser des verrues, des Bonbons à hoquet et enfin la carte du maraudeur ( que les Maraudeurs avaient recréé suite à sa confiscation ) ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité qu'Arthur avait décidé de garder. Il y en avait toute une malle, heureusement que les Potter étaient fortunés!

Hermione avait demandé à Harry si elle pouvait travailler avec lui, pour s'améliorer, la jeune file s'était bien rendue compte qu'Harry en savait plus qu'elle et travailler à ses côtés serait certainement très enrichissants ( et agréable aussi ). Donc le soir après les cours Hermione et Harry faisaient leurs devoirs ensembles et s'entrainaient. Harry savait tellement de choses qu'elle ne voyait nulle part dans les livres qu'elle osa lui demander dans quels livres il tirait ses informations. Il avait essayé de changer de sujet et avait même failli lui dire la vérité, à savoir _" Hey, eh bien en fait à mes sept ans Merlin est venu me chercher pour m'apprendre quelques petits trucs pratiques tu vois, les fondateurs m'ont également enseigné, c'était très cool, vraiment". _Après tout, Merlin ne lui avait pas dit de garder sa secret, ça n'était pas très clair...

A côté des révisions que Hermione et Harry faisaient en commun, ce dernier apprenait des genre de magie que Merlin ne lui avait pas appris, de la magie encore plus ancienne que Merlin lui même. Malheureusement il ne pouvait l'apprendre seulement dans le livre que l'Enchanteur lui avait offert en prévision, mais il savait qu'il y avait de nombreux livres sur le sujet dans les bibliothèque des fondateurs et celle de Merlin, dispersées un peu partout dans le grand château, il lui faudrait donc les trouver; chose compliquée.

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait dans les grands couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de Hermione et Satis le kneazle qui se promenait, après leurs révisions, Harry vit des tartelettes à la crème à l'autre bout du couloir qui fusaient vers lui.

-SPLAAAAAAAAAASH.

Harry était maintenant couvert de crème de la tête aux pieds, Hermione avait été épargnée mais pas Satis le pauvre kneazle. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se lécha les lèvres en même temps que Satis. Aussitôt ils eurent des démangeaisons sur tout le corps et virent des poils sortir de leur peau ( ceux de Satis se contentèrent de pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à Chubaka ) et celle ci changer progressivement de couleur, tantôt rouge, tantôt bleu Avatar et jaunâtre aussi...

Hermione était choquée, puis elle eut un rire discret sous le regard noir que lui lançaient les deux crémeux. Une fois que ceux ci eurent 'compris' ce qu'il s'était passé Harry explosa ( non non, pas littéralement ).

-QUI EST LA SALETÉ QUI A FAIT ÇA? 'SPÈCE DE LÂCHE, MONTRE TOI!

-SHHHHHHHRERRRRRRRPFUU SHHHRRRRR!

C'était Satis qui exprimait sa colère à sa manière tout en secouant son long pelage de serpillère avec difficulté. Voyant que personne ne répondait, Harry prit Satis dans ses bras car il n'arrivait pas à marcher, son pelage de choubaka le faisait trébucher sans cesse, et s'en alla en grognant des insultes pas très correctes dont la plus longue ressemblait à:

-'Spèce de merde ambulante, de vermine innommable débilo-crétiniste, cervelle en fromage blanc, raclure de verrat trainé dans la bouse de dragon...

Et après une bonne douche et un rasage magique il s'installa dans son lit en compagnie de Satis à qui il avait raccourci les poils.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la table des Serpentards, les élèves mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement sans avoir remarqué qu'ils avaient eu droit à des "friandises" en plus que sur les autres tables de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Mais, peu après avoir mangé ces délicieux muffins, certains commençaient à sentir leur gorge les brûler et abusèrent un peu du jus de citrouille. Malheureusement pour eux, ils auraient dû s'abstenir. En effet peu après des pustules fleurirent sur leurs visages tordus par la douleur. Les malheurs s'enchainèrent; ils commençaient à comprendre pourquoi leur gorge les brûlait: quand ils ouvrirent la boûche pour crier qu'ils avaient mal, des flammes en sortirent et brûlèrent les restes de nourriture qui n'avait pas été mangé.

Les élèves des autres tables s'esclaffaient et un petit blond de Gryffondor prenait une photo. Les nombreuses victimes furent emmenées dans une large salle de classe car l'infirmerie ne pouvait accueillir autant d'élèves à la fois. Il s'avéra alors que des gnomes au poivre avaient étaient réduits en poudre puis glissés dans la nourriture des pauvres Serpentard et que le jus de citrouille avait subit un sortilège d'infection cutanée.

* * *

Alors que Harry revenait de son entrainement hebdomadaire de Quidditch il croisa Lockhart qui lui fit un de ses clins d'œil, il lui en faisait tellement souvent que Harry commençait à se demander si il ne s'agissait pas d'œillades. Bref, il se rendait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle pour terminer son déjeuner, c'était le week-end, il allait pouvoir chercher en toute discrétion les appartements de ses anciens maîtres. Seulement le blagueur anonyme en avait décidé autrement. En effet, à peine marchait-il qu'il entendit des sifflements:

-_Tuuuuuuuuuer, tuuuuuuuuuuuuer... Je sssens le sssang, il est temps de tuuuuuuer...  
_

C'était une voix terrible à vous glacer le sang, à vous écorcher les oreilles. Harry l'entendit de nouveau:_  
_

_-Viens, que je t'écorches, que je te...  
_

À ce moment, une poudre rose fut lancée par une main invisible qui sortait de nulle part. Elle aveugla Harry et il fit l'erreur de la respirer; aussitôt il se mit à éternuer, sans cesse. Et pourtant, il continuait à entendre cette étrange voix siffler sans comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

-Ça**_tchoum_** suffi_**tchoum**_, j'en ai ra**_tchoum_** la ba_**tchoum**_gette!_  
_

Qui était ce lâche de blagueur et surtout, à qui appartenait cette voix? Cela, Harry ferait de son mieux pour le découvrir, même si il aimait le mystère qui planait autour du farceur. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de son frère jumeau, Arthur. Seulement, cette main volante appartenait à un Gryffondor; les boutons de manchettes de la cape étaient détachés et laissaient apparaitre un pull aux couleurs des Gryffons...

* * *

Le lendemain en passant à côté de la cabane du garde chasse Hagrid, Harry le vit, émut il tenait un coq par les pattes et gromelait.

-Tordre le cou d'un coq non mais vraiment...

Dans son potager il y avait de nombreux potirons dont certains étaient déjà bien gros. Tellement gros que Harry soupçonnait le garde chasse de leur avoir jeté un sort de croissance. Pour se rendre au château Harry était obligé de traverser le potager mais Satis s'arrêtait sans cesse pour renifler, peut-être l'urine de Crokdur le chien du géant...  
Mais Harry se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'urine mais bel et bien d'une proie: des souris blanches couraient à travers les plans de potirons et aussitôt qu'il les vit, Satis se lança à leur poursuite et réussit même à planter ses crocs acérés dans l'une d'elles. Il la grignota avec délice et s'en lécha les babines. Quelqu'un courait dans les feuilles mortes mais ce quelqu'un était invisible: comme le farceur. Harry coura après les bruits et le quelqu'un se mit à redoubler de vitesse mais d'un mouvement de la main, Harry fit pousser une des branches qui poussaient là et celui qui cherchait à le fuir trébucha en plein dessus comme l'avait prévu Harry. C'était bien une cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait pendant ses farces mais malheureusement pour lui, elle tomba en même temps que lui, le découvrant partiellement.

-C'était toi! Fulmina Harry, bouillonnant.

-Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ton chat. Dit le roux avant de s'en aller.

Satis s'étouffait , couché au sol. Il crachait, essayer d'inspirer une bouffée d'air. Harry lui lança un sort pour libérer ses voix respiratoires ce qui lui permit de respirer. Mais peu après, il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

* * *

Satis avait été emmené à l'infirmerie et Dumbledore avait convoqué les jumeaux Wealsey, c'était l'un d'eux que Harry avait vu.

-Professeur, on vous jure que pour le chat c'était pas nous...

-On était seulement venus pour lancer des bombes de peinture à Harry...

-On avait pas l'intention de toucher le chat...

-Et d'ailleurs on ne sais pas d'où viennent ces souris!

-Je vous crois Mr Weasley, mais dans ce cas, pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes acharnés sur le pauvre Mr Potter en lui faisant des blagues de cette sorte?

- Eh bien monsieur, c'est... On a rien contre Harry seulement il... son frère nous a fait du chantage.

-J'en étais sûr! Comment il vous tient? Intervint Harry.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et jetèrent un regard au professeur Dumbledore puis soupirèrent.

-Il sait que nous avons volé quelque chose à Rusard. Une carte animée du château. Il nous a menacé de révéler à Rusard qu'on l'avait si on ne faisait pas ses mauvais coups à sa place.

-Quel idiot!

-Mr Potter, calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Votre frère sera puni ne vous en faites pas Et vos parents seront prévenus de ces incidents. Votre animal a d'après Pompom été empoisonné, heureusement, il est un fléreur et son organisme a détruit le poison. S'il avait été un chat il aurait été tué sur le coup. Il va tout de même devoir se reposer et ne vas pas se réveiller tout de suite, la destruction du poison a était épuisante même pour un kneazle.

* * *

Harry ne savait toujours pas qui était le fou qui avait empoisonné Satis mais il le trouverait. En attendant, il s'entrainait de plus en plus au Quidditch en prévision du match qui allait avoir lieu la semaine d'après.

* * *

_Ouf, j'ai eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Je vous laisse deviner à qui appartient la voix sifflante des couloirs et vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous. Comme les vacances se terminent et que j'aurai énormément de mal à poster des chapitres les jours de cours, je vais certainement en poster deux le week-end ( un le samedi et un le dimanche ) parce-que je vais avoir du travail, et vous aussi peut-être.  
_

_Laissez moi votre avis et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas!_

_À bientôt :D_


	5. Une partie de Quidditch mouvementée

_Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre . D'abord je réponds aux reviews._

_**De claire1663: ** **j'adore ton chapitre, j'étais morte de rire lorsqu'Harry se faisait attaquer par des tartes à la crème** Je pensais pourtant ne pas avoir bien réussi ce passage mais j'avoue que le moment où j'ai imaginé leurs têtes je me suis bien marrée ^^ Le pire c'est que je me souviens même pas de comment est Chubaka dans Star Wars, ça remonte à trop loin... En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant, j'ai juste une question, ça te gêne qu'à chaque fois je mette " Satis LE KNEAZLE"? Non parce-que moi je trouve ça marrant mais comme mon humour est un peu étrange parfois O.o Je me demande... Et aussi, j'ai trafiqué un dessin de Harry Potter pour que l'image de ma fanfic soit un Harry-Serdaigle personnellement je trouve le rendu un peu bizarre mais comme le dessin est très bien fait ( quelle classe la posture qu'a Harry dessus ), j'aime bien l'image :D **Bonne continuation et bonne nuit **Merciiiiii ^^ et toi aussi :D_

**_De Gb88: Chapitre court mais intéressant  
Qui est l'esclave de Tom ? Ginny ? Ou Arthur qui se plaint ? _**_En tout cas je peux t'assurer que ça n'est pas Arthur, si tu relis bien le chapitre "Shopping et retrouvailles", du moins un passage un peu avant la première ligne séparation tu devrais avoir ta réponse ;) Mais si tu ne veux pas la connaitre__, libre à toi de faire durer le suspens ;) Et merci d'avoir reviewé les chapitres :D_

**_De leeloodallas5: j'ai bien aimé l'intrigue du farceur, je me demande aussi qui a voulu empoisonner Satis... Bonne continuation! _**_Tout d'abord je suis contente que cela t'ai plu. Après pour Satis ça serait dommage de tout révéler maintenant :) Je n'ai pas inventé grand chose à ce sujet donc la révélation ne sera pas une "délivrance" du mystère ;) Mais si je vous le révèle ça détruirait tout le fil de ce tome je suppose... Merci pour tes reviews :)  
_

Mes grands remerciements à _**Leeloodallas5, Evilthy, Potter1398, ******__Gb88 et enfin_ Claire1663 :D .

C'est partit pour ce nouveau chapitre intitulé **"Une partie de quidditch mouvementée". **Bonne lecture :D**  
**

* * *

A la suite des mauvaises farces d'Arthur, les Potter avaient été furieux, tout d'abord qu'il prenne son frère pour cible et également qu'il soit, d'après son père " lâche comme un serpent de ne pas faire ses blagues de lui même, il avait fallu qu'il ait des intermédiaires" et ça, c'était dégradant. Étrangement, James n'avait rien dit quant aux blagues essayées sur les Serpentard, étrange, n'est-ce pas?

Satis s'était réveillé mais n'avait pas encore endossé toute la fourrure de la bête, il était furieux de s'être fait empoisonné ainsi alors que ces souris lui avaient parues tellement appétissantes...

* * *

C'était la semaine du match de Quidditch qui opposait Poufssoufle contre Serdaigle. Harry était quelque peu en colère car il allait devoir jouer contre son frère et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à lui. En effet, à la fin de l'année précédente, James Potter avait insisté pour qu'Arthur entre dans l'équipe, d'ordinaire il n'aurait pas été accepté mais comme l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle avait terminé ses études, Arthur fut intégré dans l'équipe à la place de Cédric Diggory, qui restait le capitaine de l'équipe. Il aurait lieu le lendemain au petit matin.

Harry avait commencé sa recherche des appartements de Rowena Serdaigle dans l'aile de la salle commune mais n'avait pour le moment rien trouvé. Cependant alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la salle où il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione pour faire leurs devoirs, il remarqua un tableau inhabituel qui représentait une licorne d'un blanc éclatant sur un fond bleu étoilé. Un œil quelconque n'y aurait rien vu de spécial seulement l'œil avisé de Harry remarqua l'aigle royal qui trônait sur une des branches sombres de l'arbre qui était derrière. Le couloir ressemblait à une artère bouchée alors Harry fit comme s'il était passionné par tous les tableaux puis s'en alla d'un regard nonchalant. Il espérait seulement que d'ici là le tableau n'aurait pas disparu. Il retrouva donc Hermione au point de rendez-vous, elle avait déjà commencer à travailler.

- On commence par rédiger les deux pages de potions? Lui dit-elle.

-Comme tu veux, de toute façon tout va y passer, alors allons y, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire auquel elle rougit, ce qui décontenança un peu Harry.

Ils travaillaient donc tous les deux ensembles en prenant des notes dans les textes et se les échangèrent puis commencèrent la rédaction finale.

Ensuite, leur exercice était de changer une souris vivante en plume, Harry se chargea de changer deux de leurs plumes en souris blanche et il montra à Hermione comment faire en lui tenant la main de la baguette et en exécutant le geste. Tous les devoirs puis ensuite l'entrainement un peu avancé y passèrent et le soir était tombé lorsqu'il eurent terminé, il se rendirent donc dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Le professeur Dumbledore fit tinter son vers de deux coup de petite cuillère et prit la parole:

-Mes chers élèves , j'interromps votre diner car j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

-_S'en est déjà une pauvre idiot, _dit Satis à Harry dans sa tête. Harry esquissa un sourire amusé puis retourna sa tête vers le professeur Dumbledore.

-Un club de Duel sera ouvert le mardi à 14h et le samedi à la même heure. Il n'est pas obligatoire mais tous les élèves de n'importe quelle année y seront les bienvenus. Ce seront le professeur Lockhart, que vous connaissez tous...

-_Oui, pour notre plus grand malheur, _dit Harry dans la tête de Satis qui poussa un feulement, certainement un rire qui se voulait discret mais qui s'attira les regards des personnes autour.

-Hum... Et par le professeur Rogue que vous connaissez tous aussi. Les volontaires viendront s'inscrire demain au premier cours. Bien, mon annonce est terminée, vous pouvez retouner à vos délicieux plats que nous ont préparé les elfes.

Des flots de paroles se déversèrent dans la salle à propos du "cours" de duel assuré par le plus courageux sorcier de tous les temps, Ken le Blond.

* * *

Le lendemain matin le ciel était dégagé et clair, l'air était frais et parfais pour le match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu ce matin. Harry avait pris un bon petit-déjeuner avec son équipe puis s'était rendu dans les vestiaires et avait fait quelques étirements avec les autres joueurs.

-Bon, n'oubliez pas; aujourd'hui comme durant tous les prochains match, nous jouons COLLECTIF! Comment on va jouer?

-COLLECTIF, COLLECTIF, COLLECTIF!

-Comment on va les écraser?

-COLLECTIF, COLLECTIF, COLLECTIF.

-La meilleure tactique?

-COLLECTIVE!

-Bon, je crois bien que ça suffira, les Poufsouffle ne sont pas une menace pour nous mais il ne faut surtout pas les sous-estimer. Il ne faut pas gagner tout simplement, notre but est de les écraser et de gagner le match avec beaucoup de points d'avance, compris?

-OUI CAPITAINE!

-Bien, alors soufflez un peu et allons y!

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain et d'immenses acclamations s'élevaient des tribunes. Les Serpentard supportaient les Serdaigle et la majorité des Gryffondor étaient pour les Poufssoufle.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de Quidditch, demanda à Rainer et à Diggory de se serrer la main, ce qu'ils firent en échangeant des regards sérieux et en échangeant une poigne respectueuse.

-Attention, à mon coup de sifflet, dit Madame Bibine. Trois... deux... un...

Accompagnés par les hurlements de la foule, les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent alors dans les airs du ciel dégagé. Harry volait au-dessus des autres, cherchant le Vif d'or des yeux tout comme son frère.

-Owen Cauldwell, le batteur de Poufsouffle envoi le cognard sur Roger Davis, un poursuiveur des Serdaigle! Mais... QUOI? C'est incroyable, le cognard vient de se détourner tout seul de sa trajectoire! Il file maintenant droit sur le survivant, Laura Madley file vers lui pour éviter qu'il ne le frappe. Et paf, d'un coup de batte Madley en finit avec ce cognard meurtrier. J'ai toujours pensé que cette fille était très séduisante mais elle a toujours repoussé mes avances et c'est bien dommage... Dis Laura, si jamais tu changes d'a...

-JORDAN C'EST LE MATCH QU'IL FAUT COMMENTER, hurla de colère le professeur MacGonagall.

-Moui moui Professeur MacGonagall. Le match continue et Diggory, poursuiveur et capitaine des Poufsouffle s'élance vers les buts le souaffle à la main. Il s'apprete à lancer mais Rainer fait l'Etoile de mer (Cette manoeuvre est utilisée par le gardien pour protéger une zone la plus large possible. Pour ce faire, le gardien s'accroche à son balai avec une main et un pied, tendant l'autre bras et l'autre jambe aussi loin que possible). Diggory hésite, oh! Il descend, peut-être va-t-il tenter un Vol-haut ( **NDA: ça je viens de l'inventer, c'est pour lancer le souaffle d'en bas du coup c'est beaucoup plus difficile. )** Mais non, Rainer intercepte le souafle et fait une longue passe aux poursuiveurs de son équipe. James Bradley le reçoit et s'élance vers les buts.

Bradley partit en chandelle vers les buts le souafle à la main et Diggory partit à sa poursuite. Lorsque Diggory fut suffisamment proche pour lui arracher le souafle des mains, Bradley laissa tomber la balle.

-Incroyable! On ne voit pas ça tous les jours! Décidément ces Serdaigle aiment les feintes en tous genre! Bradley vient d'effectuer une Feinte de Porskoff. Davis rattrape le souafle EEET IL MARQUE! 10 POINTS POUR SERDAIGLE!

Un batteur des poufsouffle particulièrement en colère envoya d'un geste colérique le cognard dans une direction quelconque et à nouveau, il se détourna et fonça droit sur Arthur. Un batteur des Serdaigle se tenant tout près de lui arrêta d'un coup de batte la balle et la renvoya dans un autre sens, en temps normal il l'aurait laissé abimer l'attrapeur même s'il s'agissait du survivant mais le cognard ne semblait pas agir normalement...

Encore une fois ( jamais deux sans trois ) le cognard se détourna de sa trajectoire et fila en direction d'Arthur. Un poursuiveur de Poufsouffle qui se trouvait là fut légèrement frappé à l'épaule et chuta de son balai mais heureusement Harry ne se trouvait non loin et piqua en direction du joueur qui était en chute libre.

Le cognard sembla reprendre son comportement habituel et le match continua. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de jeu les Serdaigle avaient déjà 110 points contre 60 chez les Poufsouffle. Harry venait de repérer pour la deuxième fois le vif d'or, Rainer le remarqua et lui fit un petit signe qui l'autorisait à partir à sa poursuite. Mais Arthur l'avait vu alors lorsque Harry fonça vers le sol il ne perdit aucune seconde et s'élança à ses côtés en essayant de le devancer. Mais la magie de Harry le sentait tellement en action qu'elle força le balai à suivre sa volonté et il fila prenant une dizaine de kilomètres à l'heure de plus de suite. Alors que Harry allait attraper la balle dorée, il vit le cognard foncer tout droit vers son frère qui était un peu plus haut que lui. Aussitôt, il remonta en flèche pour rejoindre son frère et il sentit quelque chose de glacé rentrée dans la manche de sa tenue: c'était le vif d'or, il l'avait attrapé!

Il remonta en flèche pour se rapprocher de son frère qui se trouvait un peu plus haut que lui, il intima à son balai d'accélérer et créa un bouclier autour de son frère, tout cela en moins de 5 secondes. Au moment de l'impact entre le cognard et le bouclier d'Arthur, les spectateurs étaient tous debout et essayaient de distinguer ce qu'il se passait. Le cognard rebondit sur le bouclier et dévia sa trajectoire vers celle de Harry, celui ci était trop surprit pour l'éviter et il se fit frapper de plein fouet.

**(NDA: comme par hasard. )**

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en dites vous de ce chapitre?  
_**

**_Je n'ai pas encore re-mentionné Percy Jackson mais c'est certainement pour le prochain chapitre.  
_**

**_Au programme: cours de duel et fourchelangue :D  
_**

**_Comme d'habitude, laissez moi vos avis, questions, remarque ou autre, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu même s'il y a des choses à améliorer.  
_**

**_A bientôt!_**


	6. Une partie de Quidditch mouvementée, P2

_Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre .  
_

**De Ririlechibi :SUPER! Bonne continuation, pond nous vite de nouveaux chapitres!**_ Merci, ça me fait très plaisir comme à chaque fois que vous me laissez des reviews, je vous en suis reconnaissante :) Et oui, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus rapide mais plus courts, en tout cas jusqu'aux vacances de Noël qui sont bientôt :D :D :D  
_

**De Mini-Yuya: Salut , ohlàlà! ça craint! Pauvre harry! son frère est vraiment très con... se fait-il enrôler malgré lui? Et là en le protégeant il se fait avoir par un cognard! lol oups faut pas rire! ;)**  
** Merci pour ce nouveau chapitre !**  
** Bonne continuation et surtout bon courage!_  
_**

_Salut à toi aussi :) oui, son frère est plutôt mais justement ça m'embête, j'aimerais qu'il le soit moins et je pense qu'il va résister. Je t'avoue que au début du premier tome j'avais l'intention de rendre Harry méchant au dernier moment, comme un retournement de situation dans les séries... Ça aurait été marrant :D En fait je pense SPOILERS: que je vais rendre Harry un peu plus dark avec sûrement un petit voyage chez la fée Morgane mais je ne pense pas qu'à la toute fin Harry va être le grand méchant de l'histoire. Je trouve que je l'ai rendu un peu trop adulte pour son âge même si il a rendu visite à Merlin et tout et tout. :/  
_

**_Salut,  
j'adore ton chapitre et j'attends avec impatiente la suite  
Bonne continuation.  
PS : Satis le kneazle, j'adore ;)_**

_J'espère que ton impatience ne t'a pas faite exploser :p Et Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ( je radote mais il le faut __;) )._**_  
_**

**_Bon chapitre même si il est court!_**

Javoue je me souvient pas et je me laisse le suspens ... Sinon vivement la suite !

Pottervspotter au quidditch qa doit peter

_Tu vas être déçu alors, celui ci est encore plus court :) Et encore merci pour tes reviews :)  
_

_Maintenant je vous laisse lire la suite du chapitre précédent: **"Une partie de quidditch mouvementée partie 2".**  
_

* * *

_Il remonta en flèche pour se rapprocher de son frère qui se trouvait un peu plus haut que lui, il intima à son balai d'accélérer et créa un bouclier autour de son frère, tout cela en moins de 5 secondes. Au moment de l'impact entre le cognard et le bouclier d'Arthur, les spectateurs étaient tous debout et essayaient de distinguer ce qu'il se passait. Le cognard rebondit sur le bouclier et dévia sa trajectoire vers celle de Harry, celui ci était trop surprit pour l'éviter et il se fit frapper de plein fouet._

...Je m'évanouis...Je m'évanouis...Je m'évanouis...Je m'évanouis...Je m'évanouis...Je m'évanouis...Je m'évanouis...Je m'évanouis...Je m'évanouis...Je m'évanouis...Je m'évanouis..

-En quelque sorte il m'a sauvé la vie...

-Oui, et il allait le faire, je me demande pourquoi le cognard a rebondit, ça n'a aucun sens...

-D'un autre côté il a été trafiqué et certainement mal. Tu as bien vu comme il déraillait.**  
**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que quelques formes floues.

-Oh regardez, il se réveille! Mon ptit boud'chou, comment tu te sens?

-Mhhgrumbl.

-Ça doit être les potions, elles te rendent la bouche pâteuse, c'est ça?

-Egzagdebent.

La vision de Harry finit par s'améliorer et il put voir sa mère et son père au bord de son lit puis son frère et Satis le kneazle un peu plus loin.

-Oh mon petit chou, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, comment tu te sens?

-Un beu gobbe zi un dragon b'avait égrasé.

-En tous cas je suis fière de toi, tu as attrapé le Vif d'or avec ta manche mon fils! Serdaigle a gagné le match! C'était bien entendu son père qui venait de parler, comme si Lily pouvait être contente après ce qui était arrivé à son pauvre petit chéri.

-Je crois que Arthur aimerais te dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas mon garçon?

-Moui, merci Harry, chuchota son frère jumeau.

-Bouais, de rien.

_-Oula, t'es vraiment trop moche quand t'as pris un cognard en pleine face, c'est bon à savoir ça,_ lui dit Satis ( le Kneazle ).

_-MMh, Joli compliment, merci. Je penserai à te rendre la pareille alors ne t'étonnes pas si un seau plein d'eau glacée te tombe malencontreusement sur la tête, petit poilu de chubaka._

Le jeune sorcier tenta de se redresser mais la potion avait même ramolli ses muscles du dos. Par contre, sa langue semblait reprendre des forces._  
_

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir? et combien de temps j'ai été inconscient?

-Et bien d'après Mme Pomfresh ce soir, les effets de la potion auront disparu et tu n'auras plus qu'une attelle à la moldu pour ton bras gauche. Mais pour ça il faut que tu te reposes, nous allons te laisser dormir mon chou. Et tu es resté 6 jours endormi, bonne nuit petit ange...

* * *

Le soir même, Harry pu enfin se redresser et même sortir de son lit. Dehors de nombreux petits flocons blancs tombaient avec abondance et recouvraient le sol d'une duveteuse moquette blanche glacée. Quelques élèves sortaient de temps en temps, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes, leurs bonnets et leurs gants. Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la voix mais apparemment durant son sommeil quelqu'un avait attaqué un certain Colin Crivey, il avait été pétrifié mais personne ne savait qui était l'auteur de ce crime. Le même phénomène avait atteint la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne. Un message avait accompagné la pétrification:

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Malgrès les festivitées de Noël qui arrivaient, l'école faisait face à la panique. Certains lançaient des rumeurs comme quoi la chambre des secrets était le fruit de la dispute entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard mais cela, Harry ne pouvait même pas penser que ça pouvait être vrai. Il connaissait bien Salazar qui avait été comme un oncle pour lui, même s'il était connu comme quelqu'un de froid et sombre il avait toujours eu de bonnes valeurs...

Harry avait raté le premier cours de duel puisqu'il était endormi mais il se rendit tout de même au suivant avec Hermione et un de ses rares amis, Percy Jackson.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la salle en même temps que d'autres élèves enthousiastes puis se rassemblèrent de chaque côtés de l'estrade. Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Lockhart étaient déjà sur place et se tenaient côte à côte en discutant.

-Très bien, jeunes élèves, est-ce que tout le monde peut me voir? Tout le monde m'entend? Parfait. Maintenant nous allons faire comme la semaine dernière, vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux pour vous entrainer au duel et votre professeur de potions et moi même allons circuler entre chaque groupe pour vous assister. Potter, si vous avez trop mal à l'épaule vous pouvez être dispensé. Au fait, bravo pour avoir attrapé le vif avec votre manche, lorsque j'ai accompli cet exploit j'étais nettement plus âgé que vous, c'était certainement une coïncidence favorable à votre maison... Termina-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Harry se retrouva contre Percy Jackson, Hermione contre Ron Weasley et Arthur contre Draco Malefoy, ce dernier groupe avait été réuni par le professeur Rogue pour le plus grand malheur du jeune Potter.

Le fils Malefoy s'avança devant Arthur avec un regard mauvais et un sourire assortit tandis-que le jeune Poufsouffle lui lançait un regard haineux, les lèvres serrées et un air déterminé qui se peignait sur son visage.

-Voilà, comme ça. On se met en face et on salut l'adversaire.

Quasiment toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers le survivant et le Serpentard.

-Maintenant, levez vos baguettes ! cria Lockhart. À trois, jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire. Un, Deux...

Mais avant le trois Malefoy junior avait déjà lancé un sortilège qui fusa à travers la pièce, rata Arthur et vint s'abattre sur un jeune Poufsouffle.

-J'ai dit à trois et pas avant! Apparemment on vous a mal apprit à compter Mr Malefoy.

-Un Malefoy n'apprend pas, un Malefoy sait, répliqua Malefoy, tellement bas que quasiment personne n'entendit.

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'il cria:

-Serpentsortia!

Et un serpent plutôt banal apparu mais sa taille était tout de même imposante. La salle fut prise de peur et commença à s'agiter, quelque commentaires tel que " Vas y Arthur, tu es celui qui a survécu, ne l'oublie pas!" ou encore "Nous croyons en toi!" traversaient la salle.

Le serpent rampait doucement vers Arthur tout en sifflant des injures et des menaces qu'Harry pouvait sans mal comprendre:

-_Mocheté, rat puant, crevasssssse je vais te crever moi, tu vas voir, tu n'iras plus aux toilettes sur tes deux pattes, raclure de mes ssécailles..._

Soudain, Harry sentit que quelque chose lui saisissait les entrailles et les pressait. Son cœur se mit à se débattre dans sa poitrine. La cause de ce mal-être apparut sans peine dans la tête du brun: c'était le lien des jumeaux dont lui avait parlé Merlin, il était en charge de le prévenir lorsque son frère était réellement en danger._  
_Aussitôt il s'élança entre son frère jumeaux en danger et le reptile._  
_

_-Cessssse d'inssssulter mon frère et repend toi! Ne lui fait aucun mal!  
_

_-Un parleur! TU ESSS UN PARLEUR?! Je ne ferai aucun mal à votre enflure de frère monsieur le nouveau parleur. Les gens me regardent et je 'aime pas du tout ça, s'il te plait, fait moi disparaitre.  
_

Harry leva sa baguette vers le serpent et lança le contre-sort. Le reptile disparut de la tête aux pieds sans laisser de trace sous les yeux ébahit de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Le jeune Potter jeta un regard aux autres de la pièce et y vit des regards de dégout, de reproche mais aussi de doute et de reconnaissance. Il sortit de la pièce sans aucune explication et se rendit en direction de son dortoir. Alors qu'il était en chemin, il revit à nouveau le tableau qu'il soupçonnait être l'entrée des appartements de Rowena Serdaigle, sa mère d'adoption. Il n'y avait personne qui était dans le couloir alors Harry répéta la formule des chambres qu'il avait apprise un millier d'années plus tôt.

_-Toi qui te cache et renferme le savoir des quatre, ouvre toi, montre moi la pièce chaleureuse qui m'attend._ Dit Harry en elfique.

* * *

**_A bientôt!_**


	7. Un repos mérité

_Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre .  
_

**_De Gb88: Oula , que de mystère_**

**C'est bien de suivre la trame du livre tout en changeant légèrement , ça rassure et sa fait moins GARY STUE ;**

**Enfin bref encore un petiot chapitre , mais l'histoire avance c'est bien**  
**Quand je peut mettre des reviews j'en met , j'en aie pas 50 et je sais que ça fait tjr plaisir**

_Et bien écoute ( ou plutôt lis bien :) c'est ce que je me suis dit en écrivant ces chapitres suivre le livre oui, mais pas copier. Et puis comme on l'entend souvent, "Le changement, c'est MAINTENANT". __Bonne lecture!_  


_**De Mini-Yuya: Ohlàlà! ça craint! Enfin non enfin si... bref je sais plus quoi penser! lol **Je reconnais que moi non plus je ne sais pas trop quoi penser et pourtant...**  
J'espère qu'un peu de plaisir l'attendra derrière cette porte! ;) **Et hehe, tu verras bien ;) Non mais quand même je suis pas sado quand même, pauvre petit Harry. Mais je pense qu'encore une fois, tu ne saura pas trop quoi penser, quoique, ça mérite réflexion ( et là, j'ai pas du tout envie de réfléchir :p ).**  
Bonne continuation et bon courage! :D **Merci :D __Bonne lecture!_  


_**Super chapitre, continue ainsi !** Merci :) contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus et voici le suivant, bonne lecture:)  
_

_**Lol, je m'évanouis je m'évanouis ect... Sinon je me demande comment les autres vont traiter Harry après cette révélation.** Et bien je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, on va faire une sorte d'entre-deux pour ne pas faire "tout est noir ou tout est blanc, point." Oui, c'est bien cela, nous allons faire le ying et le yang ;) Bonne lecture!  
_

___Bon alors, voici le chapitre numéro sept que j'ai eu tant de mal à écrire, il s'intitule_ **"un repos mérité".** C'est partit, et bonne lecture!  


* * *

_-Un parleur! TU ESSS UN PARLEUR?! Je ne ferai aucun mal à votre enflure de frère monsieur le nouveau parleur. Les gens me regardent et je 'aime pas du tout ça, s'il te plait, fait moi disparaitre.  
_

_Harry leva sa baguette vers le serpent et lança le contre-sort. Le reptile disparut de la tête aux pieds sans laisser de trace sous les yeux ébahit de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Le jeune Potter jeta un regard aux autres de la pièce et y vit des regards de dégout, de reproche mais aussi de doute et de reconnaissance. Il sortit de la pièce sans aucune explication et se rendit en direction de son dortoir. Alors qu'il était en chemin, il revit à nouveau le tableau qu'il soupçonnait être l'entrée des appartements de Rowena Serdaigle, sa mère d'adoption. Il n'y avait personne qui était dans le couloir alors Harry répéta la formule des chambres qu'il avait apprise un millier d'années plus tôt._

* * *

_-Toi qui te cache et renferme le savoir des quatre, ouvre toi, montre moi la pièce chaleureuse qui m'attend. Dit Harry en elfique._

Le tableau devint translucide comme un rideau d'eau claire qu'Harry traversa facilement. Il arriva dans une large pièce encadrée par de grands et longs murs couverts d'une tapisserie d'un profond bleu océan et il marchait sur un sol en bois foncé. Sur le côté il y avait quatre chaleureux fauteuils autour de l'antre de la cheminée et à côté d'eux, une immense bibliothèque bien garnie de toute sortes de livres à la reliure de cuir. D'un geste de la main, Harry fit crépiter le feu dans la cheminé. Il remarqua que la pièce chaleureuse n'avait pas changé d'un poil de tapis, elle était à l'identique de celle qu'il avait connu quelques années auparavant et dans laquelle il avait étudié si durement. Il observa un moment les tableaux puis s'assit sur le lit de sa mère d'adoption et réfléchit.  
Il évalua sa vie, personne n'était au courant de son secret qui commençait à se faire lourd à porter. Il songea à nouveau que tout serait plus facile s'il révélait son secret à Hermione qui, de toute façon, se doutait bien qu'Harry était loin d'être un sorcier ordinaire._  
_

Il se leva et fit venir son livre de biologie et étudia en silence devant le feu crépitant. Il lui arrivait de sentir quelques fois en tournant les pages cette odeur si particulière que sa mère dégageait. Quand l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Hermione arriva il se concentra, puisa dans sa magie et la fit venir à lui en imaginant qu'il tirait sur le lien qui l'unissait à la jeune sorcière. Il ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit Hermione traversa à son tour le tableau et atterrit en trombe devant lui.

-HARRY? Mais! Comment tu as fait ça? Où on est? Pourquoi tu as disparut après...

Mais elle se tût pour admirer la salle qu'elle balayait de son regard curieux et émerveillé.

-Mais... Où sommes nous Harry?

-Il me semble que je te dois quelques explications Hermione.

-Tu vas enfin me dire comment tu es capable de faire des tas de choses que même ton frère qui est sensé être le survivant ne connait pas?

-Oui Hermione, mais avant cela, je vais de proposer de t'asseoir dans ce fauteuil puis ensuite seulement, je te raconterai ce que tu veux savoir.

Après que la jeune fille fut assise ainsi que Harry, il commença son histoire:

-J'avais sept ans et j'étais alité parce-que j'étais malade. Un vieil homme est apparu dans ma chambre et m'a fait transplaner dans un autre espace-temps. Ce vieil homme, c'était quelqu'un que tu aurais certainement voulu connaitre, un homme fou et complètement déglingué: Merlin.

-Tu te paies ma tête, c'est ça hein?

-Bien sûr que non Hermione, je n'oserais pas. Donc, il m'a amené à Poudlard au temps des fondateurs qui d'ailleurs étaient là aussi. Ils m'ont...

-Attend, tu veux dire que quand tu me dis que Merlin lui même t'a fait voyager au temps des fondateurs et que tu les as rencontré tu ne me racontes pas des bobards?

-C'est exact, à eux cinq ils m'ont enseigné ce que je sais. Ils m'ont tout appris.

Et ils discutèrent pendant quelques heures, oubliant tout le reste. Harry décida que désormais, il vivrait dans cette pièce durant quelques jours ou plus. Il fit venir un elfe de maison et lui demanda à manger pour deux personnes puis avec Hermione ils firent le tour de la bibliothèque bien remplie de Helena Serdaigle. Harry lui montra même la chevalière de Serdaigle qui, d'après celle ci, lui revenait de droit: c'était une somptueuse bague d'un éclatant doré dans lequel se reflétait mille lumières. Au milieu de cette anneau, il y avait un cristal qui ressemblait beaucoup à un véritable diamant. Cette anneau était doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires, il pouvait remplacer une pensine et vous faire revivre vos souvenirs les plus chers ou bien encore il pouvait vous verser un flot de courage pour vous aider à affronter le plus difficile, vous permettre de parler la langue de votre interlocuteur et de la comprendre, l'un de ses pouvoirs les plus importants et les plus recherchés est l'héritage magique de ses défunts possesseurs. Il était né de l'alliance et la promesse de protection entre les elfes, les nains, les sorciers et les gobelins. Lorsque leurs formes de magie était réunies, il en résultait un pouvoir extraordinaire, surpuissant et invincible.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la salle il faisait déjà nuit et Harry dû leur jeter un sort d'invisibilité pour ne pas que Hermione panique. En effet, la brune lui avait révélé, selon le principe" tu me dis un de tes secrets je t'en dis un des miens", qu'elle était terrorisé par le vieux concierge, Argus Rusard et par dessus tout par sa chatte, Miss Teigne qui avait d'ailleurs été pétrifiée par on ne sait qui ou on ne sait quoi. Ils se quittèrent là où se séparaient les couloirs qui menaient à leur salle commune respective et s'y souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Au moment où Harry entra dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, il vit une petite blonde qu'il avait croisé au cours de duel, elle se tenait devant lui, assise tranquillement sur un de ces fauteuils moelleux que l'on peut trouver dans une salle commune, un livre à la main.

**(NDA: Wouaw, plutôt longue cette dernière petite phrase.)**

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Luna, j'étais au cours de duel avec toi quand tu as fait...ce que tu as fait.**  
**

-Et bien bonsoir Luna, je suppose que tu veux discuter de ce qui s'est potentiellement passé ou pas à ce cours de duel. Et bien pose moi des questions, j'y répondraient peut-être, ou bien je les éluderai.

-Très bien, tu es bien un aigle, tu vas droit au but. Est-ce que tu parlais la langue des serpents et celle de Salazar Serpentard?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que cela fait de toi quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais?

-Bien sûr que non, Salazar a pu faire de mauvaises choses mais ce n'est pas parce-que j'ai la même faculté que lui qu'elle me vient du mal.

Cela lui coûta un peu de dire que son "oncle" n'avait pas toujours était blanc neige, même si au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su.

-Je vois... Et bien je n'ai plus de question et je ne parlerai pas de ce que tu m'as dit, même si je sais que si tu me l'as dit à moi c'est que tu étais prêt à le dire aux autres élèves. Je te souhaite bonne chance e... la Lune est belle cette nuit. Dit elle en contemplant l'astre de ses yeux rêveurs.


	8. D'étranges évènements

_Salut à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vos fêtes ont été bonnes et pleines de joie :D J'ai écrit une petite annonce en bas de la page donc s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de lire :)  
_

_Voilà la réponse aux reviews:_

**De Gb88: **

**Ah lovegood :) !**  
** Bonne continuation  
**_Et oui, Luna: l'apparition :D Et merci pour ta review :)  
_

**_De LeelooDallas5 _**

**Luna Lovegood :) La Lune est belle cette nuit :)  
**_Oui, elle l'était vraiment en plus :)  
_

**Ririlechibi **

**Je trouve ça bien que finalement Harry ait dit son secret à Hermione, au moins il aura quelqu'un à qui se confier :)**  
** Bonne continuation!**

_Je me suis dit " Le pauvre bout-de-chou, il est seul au monde..." :p_**  
**

**De Lovelife04:  
**

**Salut,**

**J'ai simplement totalement adoré le premier tome et maintenant le deuxième aussi.  
Je vais continuer à te suivre, je suis impatiente de savoir la suite.  
J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va ce passer dans la chambre des secrets et si Arthur va encore prendre toute la gloire...  
Bonne continuation.**

**Bisous_  
Loli_**

_Je suis vraiment contente qu'ils t'aient plût :) Je vais faire en sorte que ça continue :) ____Et merci pour ta review :D_**_  
_**

**De darknesse2 **

**euh ok pas mal comme chapitre même si tres court mais... what the fuck?oO ses quoi se la lune est belle cette nuit,:o luna s'est changé en centaure?**

_Pour la longueur j'ai du mal à écrire de longs chapitres et pour Luna c'est tout simplement que je trouvais la Lune vraiment belle cette nuit alors je me suis dit "pourquoi pas?" :p Merci pour ta review :)_

_Voilà, je vous laisse lire ce **Chapitre 8** qui s'intitule "**D'étranges évènements**".  
_

* * *

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivés, les réactions des élèves par rapport à la révélation de la langue fourchue de Harry se furent diverses puisque certains insultaient Harry en passant dans le même couloir, faisaient des gestes particulièrement obscènes, lançaient des répliques qui pouvaient faire penser que la langue fourchue n'était pas Harry mais en fait eux, tandis-que d'autres jetaient à Harry des regards mêlés d'incompréhension, de doute, et quelques fois d'indifférence. Les parents de Harry et de son frère jumeau étaient venus dans le but spécial d'avoir une discussion avec leur fils cadet. Ils s'étaient installés dans la salle-sur-demande pour ne pas être interrompus par quiconque et commencèrent leur discussion par un long silence pesant et gênant durant lequel ils se lançaient d'hésitants regards. Ce fut Lily qui commença à parler:

-Écoute Harry, nous n'allons pas faire un plat de ce que tu as pu faire mais... Nous voulons comprendre, pourquoi? Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas confié que tu étais fourchelangue? Est-ce que c'est parce-que tu avais peur que nous le prenions mal, ton père et moi? Parce-que Salazar Serpentard l'était aussi? Est-ce que c'est pour ça?

-Maman... Ne rend pas ça si compliqué... C'est... Je ne pouvais pas vous dire ça alors que vous êtes pour Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, je ne pouvais pas je...

-Depuis quand? Depuis quand tu nous caches ça? Lui demanda son père.

-Depuis mes 8 ans environ.

-Mon chou, tu te doutes bien que nous ne t'en voulons pas mais c'est tout de même troublant que tu ais hérité des dons de Salazar Serpentard... Je ne sais plus quoi penser...

-Bon, il se fait tard nous devrions aller manger.

* * *

Dehors il neigeait et de certains élèves sortaient dans l'espoir d'admirer le tapis blanc de neige qui recouvrait le sol et toute la verdure du parc de Poudlard mais se faisaient souvent rapidement prendre dans une bataille féroce de boules glacées. Harry avait rencontré Percy Jackson le Gryffondor dans un couloir et avait fait la route avec lui en discutant vers le sol neigeux lorsqu'ils avaient repéré Hermione que personne n'avait encore embêtée, elle se trouvait allongée dans la neige. Tel deux automates ils plièrent les genoux, ramassèrent de bonnes poignées de neige puis ils visèrent la tête de leur amie.

-SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

-RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JE VAIS VOUS TUER BANDE DE MORUES CRAMÉES!

Aussitôt, les deux garçons prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et Harry regretta d'avoir montré le sort Wadiwasi à Hermione qui s'en servait maintenant contre eux en faisant filer de petits morceaux de neige à toute vitesse qu'elle formait de petits gestes hâtifs avec sa baguette.

-PAIX HERMIONE, PAIX! , hurla Percy, la bouche grande ouverte.

Malheureusement pour lui boulettes de son amie filaient à une incroyable vitesse et se logèrent dans sa bouche sans pour autant l'étouffer.

-Hiiiiii! Ouilleouilleouille, ras la bouche!

La neige autour de Percy se soulevait et voletait autour d'Hermione, menaçante. Elle avait cessé ses gestes et regardait les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que la bouche ce qu'il se passait, incrédule. Harry ressentait qu'une très ancienne magie concentrée autour de Percy était à l'œuvre. La neige retomba autour d'Hermione en un bruit sourd et la jeune fille tomba dans les citrouilles.

* * *

Harry et Percy avaient amené Hermione à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse y retrouver ses esprits. Ils avaient fait le chemin en silence mais chacun savait que lorsque le moment viendrait Percy aurait à s'expliquer: un sorcier qui n'arrivait pas à canaliser l'énergie dans sa baguette, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de la même magie, que celle qui avait été à l'œuvre était plus puissante et dévastatrice, plus ancienne encore qu'Excalibur. Après avoir veiller sur Hermione ils sortirent de l'infirmerie pour prendre leur repas dans la Grande Salle. Harry pouvait sentir la tension, il pouvait sentir que le jeune adolescent à ses côtés se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qu'il était arrivé à la jeune fille même si elle allait vite s'en remettre. L'infirmière leur avait expliquer qu'elle semblait avoir dépenser trop d'énergie pour réfléchir, lancer des sorts ect... Elle avait paniqué et sa magie s'était emporté, elle s'était échappée.

Après avoir diné, il n'était pas encore trop tard alors Harry repris le chemin vers l'infirmerie pour voir si Hermione se sentait mieux. Mais en arrivant au coin d'un couloir il vit des araignées partir à toute vitesse en sens inverse, semblant paniquer, fuir quelque chose.

_-J'ai fait comme on m'a dit, et une vermine de moins. Ssssang-de-Bourbe..._

_"Encore cette voix!" _Pensa Harry.

Alors qu'il avançait d'avantage, en tournant il se retrouva face à un élève de Gryffondor, un appareil photo en mains. Cependant le Lion n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de bien portant: il était immobile, pétrifié, les yeux et la bouches grands ouverts. Harry commençait à sentir la peur instinctive monter en lui sournoisement. Reprenant ses esprits il fit léviter le corps inanimé du Gryffondor vers l'infirmerie.

-Encore vous Potter?! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois?

Harry répondit d'une voix grave: "J'ai découvert cet élève au coin d'un couloir, je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer mais il est comme la chatte de Rusard..."

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'ai une annonce à vous faire: _

_J'aurais besoin d'un co-écrivain du moins pour ce tome car vous l'avait sûrement remarqué j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment. Alors le temps que les choses reprennent leurs cours je fais appel à vous. Si vous êtes intéressé, merci de m'envoyer votre version du prochain chapitre pour que je puisse évaluer votre style. Il est évident que je cherche de la nouveauté, de la fraicheur pour les prochains chapitres._

_A nouveaux, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, qu'il soit mauvais ou bon.  
_

_Donc merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à bientôt! :D_


	9. Une pesante suspiscion

Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre ._  
_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

**_De Anka-Samourai _**

**Il a pas de chance quand même...**  
** C'est spécial comme truc ...**

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi :) Harry est et restera un aimant à ennui, faut croire ;)

luffynette

**Joli**

Merci :)

C'est partit pour ce chapitre intitulé **"Une pesante suspicion"** écrite par **_KylieJackson_**.

* * *

_-Encore vous Potter?! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois?_

_Harry répondit d'une voix grave: "J'ai découvert cet élève au coin d'un couloir, je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer mais il est comme la chatte de Rusard..."_

-Il paraît que c'est Potter qui a trouvé Colin, vous croyez qu'il a quelque chose à avoir avec cette affaire?

-Qui?! Le survivant?

-Mais non, son frère! Oh mon père est rédacteur je vais lui envoyer ce que je sais, il va s'en donner à cœur joie. Tu t'imagines? Le frère du célébrissime Survivant inculpé pour une affaire de magie noire...

-Ah... Le Serdaigle? Je l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé celui là, toujours cette façade sombre sur le visage. En plus monsieur se croit trop bien pour adresser la parole aux autres. Moi, je pense que tu as raison, il est louche celui là. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore le surveille de près, lui aussi.

C'était le genre de conversation qu'entendait souvent Harry depuis qu'il avait trouvé le jeune Colin Crivey pétrifié au coin d'un couloir. Les élèves comme les professeurs lui jetaient des regards méfiants, parfois venimeux, persuadés qu'il était le responsable des attaques. Il se voyait donc de faire bande à part avec Hermione et Percy parce-que ces regards se faisaient pour lui pesants. Il avait donc décidé de montrer la pièce de Rowena Serdaigle, sa mère de substitution à son ami. Il s'était promis qu'il ne montrerait cette pièce à personne d'autre dorénavant. Il s'agissait quand même des appartements de sa tutrice et ils étaient, pour lui, sacrés.

* * *

Le fantôme du professeur Binns fit entrer les élèves qui attendaient patiemment devant la salle de classe, en rang.

-Du silence! Les élèves! couina le fantôme du professeur d'une voix transparente. Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer notre cours sur la révolte des Gobelins.

-A mort le mort, à mort le mort! C'était deux Gryffondors, Melba et MacFleury qui avaient scandé ce message qu'ils avaient préalablement préparé.

-Du silence! Je ne suis pas mort, couina le fantôme, il n'y a pas de mort ici, il n'y a que vous et moi! MacFleury, Melba, au coin!

Les éclats de rire se firent entendre face à l'impuissance du vieux professeur bel et bien mort.

-Reprenons. Dans des reculés temps, Maître Doya, un Gobelin de premier sang a écrit des textes relatant la révolte dont nous avons précédemment discuté.

-Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je ne vous dois pas, pour discuter il faut être plusieurs à participer.

-Veuillez immédiatement cesser cette importune les élèves. Je veux du silence quand je parle.

-Certes, et nous, on veut des lits quand on dort, mais malheureusement la vie ne nous offre pas tout ce que l'on désire même au plus profond de nous même, professeur.

Nouvel éclat de rire de la classe.

Faisant comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, le professeur continua: "Lors de la révolution gobeline, un sorcier pris la tête du partit gobelin: Oswald Beamish."

-Professeur, pouvez-vous nous parler de la chambre des secrets s'il vous plaît?

-Hum... Et bien vous avez été polie miss, contrairement à votre camaraderie. Ayez à l'esprit que cette histoire n'est qu'une légende furlamburlèsque. D'après celle ci, la Chambre des Secrets aurait été créée par le grand et ténébreux Salazar Serpentard. Le professeur marqua d'une longue et pesante pose son discours. Il reprit: "D'après le mythe elle garderait en son antre un véritable monstre que seul Serpentard ou un de ses descendants directs pourrait contrôler.

-Est-il possible que cette légende reflète la vérité professeur?

-On dit que dans toutes les légendes persiste une part de vérité mais ayez confiance les enfants. Cette histoire muzamboricolesque n'existe que pour effrayer les idiots. Surtout n'allez pas jusqu'à croire pareilles idioties dans la panique actuelle.

* * *

A la sortie du cours un élève costaux se mis en travers du chemin de Harry et le poussa par les épaules. Le Serdaigle chuta et retomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Répond! Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait ça à Colin?

-...

-Répond, hein? Pourquoi t'as fait ça à mon pote? T'as pas honte de t'attaquer à des êtres plus faibles que toi?

Harry, surprit ne répondit pas.

-Pfff... Tu agresses les gens par derrière parce-que t'es juste une mauviette, rien de plus.

Et l'élève s'en alla, suivit par le reste de la classe, laissant Harry seul avec Hermione et Percy.

* * *

Les cours de l'après midi se passèrent de façon tendue pour Harry que les autres habitants du château traitaient avec méfiance. Lui faisait comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte des autres, c'était pour lui ce qui semblait être le mieux. Lorsque Hermione rejoint ses deux amis elle revint des toilettes avec un journal intime à la couverture sombre.

-Quelqu'un a dû le jeter dans les toilettes pour s'en débarrasser mais pourquoi? Ce journal est vierge, totalement vierge.

-C'est étrange en effet... C'est peut-être rien mais peut-être que ça avoir avec les attaques. Répondit Harry, pensivement.

-Quel rapport pourrait-il y avoir avec Crivey?

-C'est ce que nous allons peut-être découvrir, avec toute cette tension due aux attaques il est normal de se méfier, nous devenons tous paranoïaques mais je pense que d'une certaine façon c'est ce qui va nous protéger. Cette nuit j'irai faire des recherches sur la Chambre des Secrets dans la réserve.

-On ira ensemble, on trouvera certainement plus vite à trois.

-Ça marche mais ne trainons pas ici, déjà que les gens te trouvent bizarre Harry, s'ils ne te voient pas au repas ils risquent de s'imaginer que tu es en train de pratiquer secrètement la magie noire ou bien un truc du genre.

* * *

-On me voit, on me voit plus, on me voit, on me voit plus. Venez voir! C'est magique ce truc!

Percy s'amusait à regarder son portrait dans le miroir puis à le voir progressivement disparaitre. Harry avait rendu ses camarades invisibles pour que leur mission de recherche soit plus discrète.

-Moi je dis que ce sort ne sert plus à rien, Ruru n'est rien sans sa chatte vicieuse. Et puis j'aime pas ne pas vous voir, et descendre des escaliers sans voir ses pieds c'est moins facile que ça en a l'air.

-En ce qui me concerne j'adore! Ressentir de nouvelles sensations et tout et tout... Vraiment, je trouve ça super cool.

Proche, il était tout proche il pouvait le sentir.

-Nom du caleçon de Poseidon, c'est qui qui vient de me pincer?

Un petit pouffement se fit entendre.

-Non mais arrête de te marrer mec, je t'ai reconnu.

- Voilà une sensation que tu pourras rajouter au tableau, dit Harry entre deux pouffements.

-Tsss non mais vraiment hein!

-Les garçons, la réserve, la Chambre des Secrets, les attaques. Vous vous souvenez de tout ça non?

-Hermione, je viens de penser à quelque chose... Ecoutez... Vous écoutez là?

-Beh oui mais personnellement j'entends strictement rien.

-Bon, si vous êtes prêts alors moi aussi. J'ai une révélation à vous faire. Je voulais vous le dire depuis quelque secondes déjà mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment.

-Alors vas-y, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

-D'accord, je me lance alors. Hermione, tu es une rabat-joie qui a raison. Ouf... C'est que ça soulage tout ça. Maintenant allons y.

* * *

Voilà un court chapitre qui se termine étrangement, je vous l'accorde :)

A bientôt!


	10. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens !

Hé ! Ça nous fait un nouveau chapitre en plus !

Donc, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Eric Lios, ou AngelOfTheHearts pour les anciens, le co-writter de KylieJackson. Je lui donne un coup de main pour la conception et la rédaction des chapitres. J'en écris aussi comme celui-ci. Si vous avez des questions à me poser, envoyez-moi un mp sur mon compte perso ou sur celui-ci je vous répondrais !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**D'Anka-Samourai :**

**Bon chapitre, restes à savoir cb de temps ils vont mettre à trouver la salle des secrets.**

Merci de la part de KJ. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour tout de suite. Il va se passer un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne la trouvent, sinon le tome se finirait trop vite. Merci de t'être abonnée.

Et un nouveau chapitre ! ''**Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens !_1** '' Ecrit par Eric Lios.

* * *

_-Hermione, je viens de penser à quelque chose... Ecoutez... Vous écoutez là?_

_-Beh oui mais personnellement j'entends strictement rien._

_-Bon, si vous êtes prêts alors moi aussi. J'ai une révélation à vous faire. Je voulais vous le dire depuis quelque secondes déjà mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment._

_-Alors vas-y, c'est maintenant ou jamais._

_-D'accord, je me lance alors. Hermione, tu es une rabat-joie qui a raison. Ouf... C'est que ça soulage tout ça. Maintenant allons y._

Et il passa devant eux d'un pas pressé. Cette dernière remarque fut, pour Harry à la fois intrigante et hilarante. Tandis que pour Hermione ce fut particulièrement vexant. Elle, une rabat-joie qui a raison ?

Et puis quoi encore ? Pesta la jeune Griffondor dans sa barbe.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la réserve, la partie interdite de la bibliothèque, ils furent tous ébahis par la richesse en livres et écriteaux de cette bibliothèque. Ça allait des incantations pour enfants doués en magie, aux plus sombres recherches faites sur la magie noire. Tout était classé par catégorie, ce n'était pas la même chose que le fouillis que madame pince osait surnommer ꞌꞌ la librairie magique de Poudlardꞌꞌ.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de regarder partout comme des enfants étonnés par la moindre petite chose, ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche commune.

Hermione avait proposée de chercher dans les catégories magie noire, antiquité et histoire de la magie. C'était certainement les seuls endroits où ils trouveraient quelque chose de concluant. Mais apparemment elle se trompait. Il s'était écoulé au moins deux heures et ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant. Percy avait l'air louche, il a été comme… en transe pendant une minute devant quelques écrits de grecque ancien d'après Harry.

_ꞌꞌJe commence vraiment à me poser des questions sur son cas.ꞌꞌ_ Pensa-t-il.

Plus tard, Harry avait ouvert un livre enchanté par un maléfice. Dès que l'on l'ouvrait il se mettait à hurler de pleine voix. Il fallut qu'Hermione lance un ꞌ_Silencio_ꞌ, et qu'Harry relance un sort d'invisibilité pour stopper cette folie avant que rogue ne les surprennent.

-Ouf ! lança Percy, On s'en est bien tirés là.

-De justesse oui. Chuchota Hermione.

-Bon rentrons dans nos salles communes, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Et ils retournèrent tous dormir. Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il commençait à être vraiment tard, le couvre-feu devait être passé depuis bien longtemps déjà, si jamais on le surprenait, il pourrait avoir de gros problèmes. Il se dépêchait même si le sort d'invisibilité qu'il avait utilisé était toujours actif. Quand il arriva devant le portrait de la salle commune des Serdaigle, il prononça le mot de passe :

-Le travail, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

-La voie vous est ouverte jeune enfant…

Le portrait s'ouvrit, il avança dans le couloir en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il arriva dans sa salle commune et put remarquer que tous ses camarades était levés réunis autour du professeur Flitwick , directeur de leur maison. Il se dit qu'il pourrait faire en sorte de se mouiller les cheveux et faire croire qu'il revenait de la douche pour expliquer son absence. Il s'exécuta et se lança à lui-même un ꞌꞌ Finite Incantatemꞌꞌ pour annuler le sortilège d'invisibilité. Il entra dans la salle commune les cheveux fraîchement mouillés. Certains lui posèrent des questions, voulant savoir ce qu'il faisait sous la douche à cette heure-ci, d'autre l'ignorèrent, tout simplement. Le professeur flitwick continua de parler :

-Et donc pour finir, mes chers élèves, je vous prie de toujours rester en groupe. Ne dépassez jamais le couvre-feu et arrangez-vous pour ne pas vous retrouver seul. Ce qui est arrivé à Nick quasi sans tête et Justin Fletcher pourrait vous arriver à tous… Est-ce clair ?

-Oui professeur. Répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

-Bon et bien bonne nuit à tous.

Le lendemain, tous étaient silencieux, aucun n'osait parler même lors du repas, ce qui était, sachons-le, quelque chose d'extrêmement rare. Les nouvelles allaient très vite à Poudlard et tout le monde étaient au courant de l'incident qui a eu lieu dans la tour des Serdaigle, et bien sûr on soupçonnait Harry d'en être l'auteur. Certains disaient qu'après tant d'incident, ils se rendaient compte qu'il finissait toujours par être mêlé à ces mystérieuses pétrifications. Pour la plus part des élèves de Poudlard, ça ne faisait aucun doute, il était le coupable. Il en souffrait beaucoup d'ailleurs, déjà qu'il sentait que son frère s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, qu'il lui lançait des regards désagréables si en plus tout Poudlard s'y mettait, il ne savait pas s'il finirait l'année.

Ce matin-là, ils avaient cours de potions, son cours préféré en ce moment. Severus rogue était le seul professeur qui ne lui faisait pas de remarques, de regards accusateurs qui ne le condamnait pas avant même d'être jugé.

-Très bien ! Taisez-vous tous et 10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle !

-Mais pourquoi professeur ?! Nous n'avons rien fait ! Cria Arthur en signe d'injustice.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à dire Mr Potter ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu, peut-être que si vous reveniez en retenue ce soir à vingt heure mes oreille vous entendrons mieux.

-De toute façon, il n'y a rien plus rien à faire pour vos vieilles oreille chhc chhhc.(il marmonne dans sa barbe imaginaire) Le professeur ne l'entendit pas.

-Bien, ouvrez vos livres page 578, Granger ! Lisez !

Hermione entonna sa lecture tandis qu'Harry sortait son matériel de potion. Il regardait autour de lui et se mit à observer Percy. Ce garçon l'intriguait vraiment… Que cachait-il ?

Puis il vit. Cela n'aura duré seulement 30 sec à peine mais il vit. Percy, touillait l'eau de son chaudron, pas avec sa baguette mais avec ses mains. Il n'en revenait pas, un autre élève que lui avait appris la magie sans baguette ? Pourtant cet art ne s'enseignait plus depuis la mort des défunts fondateurs de Poudlard. Alors… serait-il retourné à l'époque des fondateurs lui aussi ? Tant de questions se bousculaient en lui. Il n'écoutait même plus le cours et comme si ce fût minutieusement calculé, il se fit interrogé :

-Potter, pourriez-vous me donner les trois ingrédients principaux de la potion d'accroissement eructa ?

-Trois feuilles d'arbre mort, deux scaraboshs et un vilipilsits à cornes bleues.

-Très bien monsieur Potter. Il put discerner un sourire sur le visage de son professeur.

Il ne le vit pas mais Arthur lui lança un regard mauvais en prenant des notes. On aurait crût qu'il préparait quelque chose. Quelque chose de dangereux.

A suivre…

* * *

Je pense avoir tout dit plus haut donc je ne laisse pas de petits mots à la fin du chapitre, bye !


	11. Surprises matinales

_Salut à tous pour un nouveau chapitre rédigé par me, myself and I. (Alias **KylieJackson** )._

_Alors je vais commencer par répondre à la review du chapitre 10, la seule et l'unique qui n'a était écrite par nobody else que... J'ai nommé:** Adenoide**! Néanmoins, je vous remercie de nous avoir lu ainsi que Gb88 pour ses reviews quotidiennes qui, je dois l'avouer me donnent du courage pour vous écrire un chapitre. Ne perdez-pas à l'esprit que les reviews sont une manifestation de votre lecture et que aucune review pour un chapitre équivaut à ce que ce chapitre ait été lu par des fantômes. Sur ce, voici la review d'**Adenoide**:_

_**Il est dommage que les jumeaux Potter ne s'entendent pas. **_

_Et bien sur ce point nous sommes d'accord, d'ailleurs, leur relation n'est pas forcément définitive. Mais ne penses-tu pas qu'un "méchant" dans une fic mets le piment nécessaire au bon déroulement de l'histoire? Sachant d'ailleurs que Arthur n'est pas sensé apparaître foncièrement mauvais mais juste manipulé, j'espère que ça transparait bien. En tout cas merci pour ta review! :)_

_Ce chapitre 11 s'intitule **"Surprises matinales"**. Bon certes, je vous l'accorde, ça n'est pas le meilleur titre de l'année mais bon...C'est que j'ai cours là, pas le temps de me creuser ma Cervelle d'Algues :D_

* * *

C'était une nuit de pleine Lune, le château de Poudlard était plongé dans l'obscurité, ses habitants dormaient tous. Ou presque. Arthur Potter, le survivant, était dissimulé aux yeux d'un possible surveillant sous une cape qui le rendait invisible. Il se trouvait dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque de l'école dans le rayon "livres noires" , des cernes sous les yeux. Il songeait à son frère à qui il vouait une haine qui dévorait son âme, il n'était plus qu'un morceau de bois que la fureur consumait, il le détestait, et plus que tout, il nourrissait l'envie de lui faire payer son geste, son attitude. Mais à quel geste songeait-il? A quelle attitude? C'est cette question qui restait sans réponse dans son esprit et qui flottait avec une autre: pourquoi détestait-il autant son frère alors qu'ils s'adoraient encore il y a quelques mois? L'amour qu'il ressentait jadis pour son frère semblait s'être évaporé même si l'amour est quelque chose qu'Arthur croyait de profondément invincible. Mais le jeune tourmenté avait une petite idée de la chose, ou plutôt l'objet qui été à l'origine de ce retournement de chaudron.

Silencieusement, il chuchota une formule " aparerum arcarcha thesaurum milia passuum " et, tel un mot de passe, la boîte, sa boîte de bois ensorcelée apparue devant lui et s'ouvrit. Son regard se cloua sur l'objet central du petit coffre: L'anneau. À sa vue Arthur se sentit renversé par un pouvoir maléfique, de la magie brute provenant du Malin lui même. Cet anneau qu'il craignait tant mais dont il avait nécessité, cet anneau ÉTAIT le Malin. Arthur hésita un instant puis décida de ne pas enfiler l'anneau, ce dernier l'effrayait tellement, s'il le touchait se serait comme plonger son corps entier dans la lave. Il pourrait plus s'en détacher sans être convaincu que le mal extrême était nécessaire à l'évolution du Monde, davantage que le "bien" extrême. Le Malin ne cessait de lui répéter:

" Le Mal est l'unique solution qu'on les Hommes, il les nourrit et leur donne le pouvoir, la volonté de survivre. Tu le trouveras dangereux, incontrôlable comme je l'ai trouvé jadis lorsque j'ai trempé on âme dans son pouvoir bouillonnant. Mais ce danger n'est rien comparé à la peur, la crainte que tu verras et ressentira dans l'âme de tes victimes."

Et Arthur n'avait d'autre choix que d'être convaincu de ce que lui disait le Malin, sauf lorsqu'il retirait l'anneau. Alors il était submergé et tourmenté par le doute, la culpabilité et la honte. Pourtant, ce soir il aurait besoin du Maléfique. Ce dernier devait lui obéir puisque Arthur était possédait le coffre originel. Il était un peu comme le génie prisonnier d'une lampe à huile magique. Le Survivant enfila l'anneau à son pouce droit, le doigt du pouvoir et sentit le pouvoir brûlant s'immiscer dans son corps comme un fleuve agité qui circulait dans ses canaux magiques.

-"Le Malin, j'ai une requête à te faire. Non. Considère plutôt que c'est un ordre.

-"Méfie toi, jeune homme. Je suis peut-être sous tes ordres mais tu sais bien que c'est à moi que tu obéis, alors ne me manque de respect d'aucune manière, je pourrais très bien faire en sorte que cela se retourne contre toi. Après tout, je suis le Malin." La voix résonnait dans le crâne d'Arthur, pour lui elle était suave, grave et séductrice. "Mais tu as de la chance, je suis ce soir disposé à t'accorder de mon temps."

-"Mon frère me défie sans arrêt et je n'en supporte plus autant. J'attends de ta part que tu le tourmentes sans arrêt comme il me le fait. Je veux qu'il ait peur, je veux pouvoir discerner sans problème la terreur dans ses yeux. Il sera rongé de l'intérieur et ses réserves magiques s'épuiseront dans sa folie. Seulement, il ne s'agit que d'un avertissement, je te dirais lorsqu'il sera le moment d'arrêter.

-Je m'en ferais à ta demande "Young Warlock " comme on m'appelait de mon époque...

* * *

Au petit matin de dimanche, le Soleil et ses rayons pointaient le bout de leur nez à travers les vitres du château. Quelques élèves s'étaient levés à l'aube, comme Harry et Hermione qui avaient pris leur déjeuner dans le parc de l'école. L'air extérieur s'était déjà bien réchauffé depuis les dernières batailles mais personne ne s'était encore risqué à faire des brasses en compagnie du Calmar Géant pour autant. Si tôt dans la matinée, Percy devait encore baver en ronflant, il n'était pas particulièrement paresseux mais il avait fait lu tard dans la nuit des livres en Grec qui faisaient sujet de la magie antique des Dieux grecs. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à s'étouffer avec sa salive et descendre prendre son petit déjeuner à son tour. Hermione et Harry entretenaient une discution animée concernant la magie de la Wicca, une religion basée sur les divinités de la nature. Ils avaient apporté de fines tranches de bacon grillées, du jus de citrouille, quelques toasts et deux pommes. Tout cela sans un panier que leur avait généreusement garnit les elfes de maison des cuisines. Alors qu'Harry mordait rajeusement dans un toast comme un tigre dans sa victime, il crut avoir une hallucination lorsqu'il la vit. Les doux rayons du Soleil caressant sa blanche peau, elle lui souriait.

-Bonjour Harry, et...

-Hermione, lui répondit la concernée avec un sourire.

-Alice. Posa Harry d'un ton presque interrogatif.

-Tu es surpris je vois. Bien. Je m'attendais à faire ce petit effet, lança elle avec un petit rire.

-Je... Bien sûr que je suis surpris Alice, je pensais ne plus te voir, ça me fait plaisir.

-Et bien ton plaisir est partagé, lui dit-elle doucement. Tu ne nous presentes pas?

-Oh, si, bien sûr, où avais-je la tête?

-Perdu dans ses yeux? Tenta Hermione.

-Chut! Oh et puis tu as qu'à te présenter seule.

-Rhoo, toi alors... Bon, je me suis déjà nommé, c'est Hermione, fiancé de Pyrrhus, responsable de son assassinat. J'ai demandé à Oreste de le tuer en public pour me venger de l'effroyable honte et l'horrible mépris que j'ai reçu de la part de mon futur époux, amoureux d'une autre. Voilà, tu sais tout, je suis une femme trahie par les hommes.

-En voilà, une tragédie digne des plus haut dramaturge, remarqua Alice, amusée par les propos de la Gryffondor. Et bien, Hermione, je suis parfaitement enchantée par cette nouvelle rencontre, je vois que tu es une lionne, tu dois connaître un certain Percy Jackson.

-En effet, il est notre ami mais il doit encore dormir à cette heure ci. Répondit Hermione, intriguée. Vous vous connaissez?

-Oh, et bien nous étions dans la même colonie de vacances.

-On parle de moi?

-Percy! Hey! Comment tu vas? Bien ou bien?

-Mhh... J'hésite entre ces deux réponses mais je suppose que je vais plutôt bien. Et toi? T'es passée à la colonie ces temps ci?

-Oui, tout vas bien là bas, on a pu faire un peu d'escrime et d'autres trucs cools.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en Ecosse?

-C'est mon père qui avait un voyage d'affaire pour ses défilés alors il m'a proposé de venir. Et toi? C'est ta mère qui m'a dit que tu étais ici, c'est un drôle de hasard, tu trouves pas?

-Ouais, ma mère a toujours voulu vivre en Ecosse durant quelque temps et le professeur Dumbledore m'a accordé une place dans cette école. Puisqu'elle faisait partie du périmètre de sécurité, je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne chose pour nous de venir vivre ici pour cette année tu vois?

-Le périmètre de sécurité? Demanda Harry, curieux et légèrement suspicieux.

-Hey, ouais mon gars, en faite nos parents ne sont pas... Disons qu'ils ne sont pas appréciés de tout le monde et on est en quelque sorte traqués donc les périmètres de sécurité ce sont des lieux répulsifs à ces gens grâce à leur magie.

-Mais, qui sont ces gens?

-Harry, disons que c'est un sujet plutôt sensible dont nous avons du mal à parler Percy et moi. Tu comprends j'espère.

-Moui, pas de problème j'ai saisis, gromella Harry dans sa barbe rousse inexistante.

-Bon, dites les gars,ça vous dirait de faire un tour dans le lac et chatouiller le Calmar Géant?

-Ah non, peu pour moi Percy, surtout te connaissant... Peut-être une autre fois...

-Rhoo lala... Et toi Harry? Partout pour faire un peu de plongée sous-marine?

-Mmh ça se réchauffe alors pourquoi pas?

-YOUHOU! Everybody swim now!

Les garçons se mirent en caleçon et se mirent au dessus du lac pour entrer en douceur. Enfin... Ça c'est ce que croyait Harry. Le pauvre brun fut étrangement et littéralement happé par une vague alors que le lac était calme comme un ciel sans nuage. Une sorte de main d'eau était sortie de l'eau et attrapa Harry par la taille. Ce dernier remonta à la surface, furieux.

-C'ETAIT QUOI, ÇA? Grbbbrl...

-Wow, attend mon pote, t'as de l'eau qui sort par le nez.

-Pfff, me vengerai.

-Why tant de haine envers ton frère? Pourtant je t'ai même pas touché...

-Grrr ça me prouve rien, idiot. T'es un sorcier oui, ou non?

-Devine.

**À suivre.**

* * *

_Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre. Dites oi, j'ai besoin de votre avis: est-ce que le comportement de Harry vous énerve un peu? Sinon, ce chapitre vous a-t-plu? Vous avez des remarques à faire? Ou peut-être des suggestions? C'est ma semaine "A l'écoute des autres" alors profitez en! En parlant de profit, les personnes qui sont en vacances, éclatez vous :) Et pour les autres... Bah... Je partage vos plaintes mais le travail c'est merveilleux ( à se répéter 100 fois le matin )._

_Allez, à bientôt tout le monde, moi je vais en cours, et avec le **sourire** en plus! **:D**_


	12. Annonce

Salut à tous, veilleurs de la nuit, vampire à dents courtes et autres créatures de la nuit... Et celles du jour aussi, en passant! Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, je déteste vous faire croire ça alors que ça n'est pas le cas. Quoique, je l'ai quand même appelé "Annonce". Bon, faisons là justement, cette annonce.

Tout d'abord, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai mis de la crème anti-rides sur mes écrits et ai commencé à écrire de nouveau. La suite de toutes mes fics en cours ( à savoir Les Aventures de Harry et Arthur Potter, Tome 2, Un Éternel Amouuuuur à Travers le Temps et les Dimensions, ainsi que Call Me Maybe, que j'avais décidé d'abandonner alors que la suite était déjà prête ) a été pondu, elle est encore dans l'oeuf, en gestation parce-que pour éviter les publications non ponctuelles j'ai pris une grande décision, attention les cocos: je vais écrire deux chapitre à chaque fois et n'en publier qu'un seul, comme ça, j'aurai de l'avance.

Seconde information: je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'Eric Lios, mon Co-Ecrivain pour cette fanfiction. J'écrirai donc la suite seule.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous passez de très bonnes vacances à Hawai ou autre destination de rêve. Moi je reste chez moi sous la canicule, mais rassurez vous, je rêve aussi ;) Je vais de suite écrire et je peux vous dire que ce que j'ai déjà écrit est... lugubre, mais pas d'inquiétude, pas de mort, comme on dit. Enfin, pas de mort humain mouhahaha J'ai d'autres idées de fics qui pourraient vous plaire, loufoques et autres genre. Mais je vais d'abord terminer celles là. Je vous mettrai certaines de mes idées en liste pour voir si l'une ou plusieurs d'entre elles vous plaisent!

A bientôt, mes cocos!


	13. Lugubre cauchemar et pétrification

Salut à toutes et à tous, nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation, afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation, afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité, afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée.

Et Caetera !

KylieJackson !

Hum, pardonnez moi pour ce léger moment d'égarement. Donc je disais, que mon co-écrivain et moi ( KylieJackson ) sommes de retour, Eric Lios a changé de pseudonyme puisqu'il s'appelle maintenant Et Caetera. La réponse à vos reviews se trouve en bas, pour ne pas trop faire de blabla avant votre lecture. Voilà le chapitre pondu, quelques infos vous attendent en bas! Ce chapitre s'appelle " **Lugubre cauchemar et pétrification** ". Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans une pièce sans lumière, la terreur le submergeait, l'ambiance sinistre qui planait dans les airs était aggravée par les murmures incessants qui traversaient la salle. Deux lueurs rouges regardaient vicieusement Harry avec un plaisir évident.

-Vilain garçon, vilain garçon, impertinent petit insolent, toupidoupitou. Vilain garçon, vilain garçon, impertinent petit insolent, toupidoupitou. Chantonnait sournoisement une voix séductrice. Elle recommença:

-Ceci est un avertissement, vilain garçon, vilain garçon, ne joue pas avec la colère de ton frérot, tu t'en brûlerais les doigts. Et aïe et ouïe, tu te les mordilleras, plus de doigts il te restera, acheva la voix.

Ce fut en sursaut que Harry se réveilla cette nuit là, le coeur tambourinant dans la poitrine, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

Il sortit du lit, disparu après s'être ensorcelé puis descendit dans le parc. Sa peur ne le quittait pas, aussi il jetait de vifs coups d'œil derrière lui, cherchant un agresseur inexistant.

**(NDA: vous savez, comme les pigeons paranoïaques avec leurs yeux rouges? Harry le pigeon, Harry le pigeon!)**

Alors qu'il s'adossait à un arbre, en vérifiant que ses branches n'abritaient pas hippogriffe rageux, ou tout autre créature, il vit Alice qui s'avançait vers lui, ses yeux dorés luisant dans la pénombre.

-Harry, un mauvais rêve?

-Oui! Comment tu sais ça? Demanda-t-il, suspicieusement.

-Et bien, c'est tout simple, tu vas dans le parc en pleine nuit, le cœur battant si fort que je peux l'entendre, tu es en pyjama et tu sues plus qu'un phacochère tout droit gagnant d'un marathon. Simple constatation.

-Meuh j'suis pas un porc, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement plus détendu.

Alice s'assit à ses côtés puis ils écoutèrent ensemble le silence.

Soudainement, sans prévenir, un volatil que Harry prit d'avoir pour un pigeon tomba raide mort sur ses genoux. Effrayé, Harry projeta l'oiseau contre un arbre voisin.

Alice et lui s'approchèrent avec précaution près du cadavre. Ils purent remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un corbeau assassiné, au vu du sang qui coulait entre ses plumes. Chose mystérieuse que voilà: le piaf avait des yeux similaires à ceux de Harry, avec la même couleur émeraude. Le regard de l'oiseau été figé et la cause de la mort était sans aucun doute l'entaille profonde en forme d'éclair, sur le crâne du corbeau.

-Lugubre, lâcha lourdement Alice, dégoutée.

Elle reprit:

-Harry, je ne sais pas quel cauchemars tu as fait mais ce corbeau et toi partagez un air de famille, c'est clair. Dorénavant tu n'es plus en sécurité.

Presque pétrifié, Harry la saisit et entama la marche du condamné vers le château. Mais brusquement il s'arrêta puis regarda la jeune fille avec davantage de suspicion.

-Et depuis quand est-ce que tu vois les gens invisible, hein? Je me suis jeté un sort, et tu m'as vu!

-Ravale ta paranoïa Harry, mes yeux, ce sont eux qui t'ont vu.

* * *

-Harry, Alice, vous avez de sales têtes.

-Quel compliment Percy, merci!

L'intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'engloutir sa tranche de bacon comme une mouette avale son rat.

-Vous n'avez pas dormi? Interrogea Hermione.

-Mauvaise nuit. Donna Harry pour unique réponse.

-Ah...

Harry observait les élèves en bougonnant puis jetant un coup d'œil à son camarade, il vit celui ci saisir son verre d'eau qu'il but. Harry se frotta les yeux, il donnerait sa main au feu qu'il avait vu l'eau aspirée par la bouche vorace de Percy.

Il se leva alors en toute vitesse puis se ravisa. Sous le regard interrogateur de ses camarades il expliqua:

-Je voulais vérifié un truc mais j'ai peur de marcher tout seul dans les couloirs.

Hermione et Percy soulevèrent un sourcil et Alice observa Harry d'un regard compatissant.

* * *

Durant le cours de botanique Harry réfléchit au cas Percy Jackson pour s'enlever sa mauvaise nuit de l'esprit.

_"Voyons voir... Il manie l'eau comme un poisson, voir mieux! Il semble particulièrement intéressé par les Dieux grecs, et par ailleurs, il lit le grec ancien. Curieux, très curieux. Il semble évident qu'il maitrise l'eau, peut-être est-elle son élément, s'il est initié à la magie élémentaire."_

Il se promit de parler à son ami à ce propos puis se concentra sur les canines pointues de sa patate carnivore.

* * *

Le soir arriva rapidement, le groupe des quatre élèves avait prévu de pic-niquer dans le Parc, ce qui était interdit par mesure de sécurité au vu des attaques. Harry n'avait franchement pas envie d'y aller, il entendait sans cesse la voix chantonner. Mais ses amis surent, avec les bons mots, apaiser sa peur. Mais alors que Percy et Harry attendaient Hermione et Alice à côté du mac, cette dernière arriva, catastrophée.

-Hermione! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose! Elle... Elle a dû monter aux toilettes avant de venir alors je l'ai attendu mais quand je suis allée voir ce qu'elle faisait je l'ai trouvée, comme ça. Pétrifiée, elle aussi!

-QUOI?! S'écria Percy, tandis-que Harry réfléchissait.

-Toutes ces attaques... Toutes les victimes, dont Hermione... Des nés-moldus.

-Mais Miss Teigne et Nick Quasi-sans-tête ne sont pas nés-moldus, à ce que je sache.

-Rusard est un cracmol, intervint Alice, quant à ce pauvre Nick, il a été retrouvé aux côtés de Justin Flintfletcher, si je ne me trompe pas... Il était tout simplement là où il ne fallait pas, quand il ne fallait pas.

-Et, tu l'as emmenée à l'infirmerie? Comment est-ce que les professeurs pnt l'intention de régler cette affaire?

-Ils ont fait une annonce, chaque groupe d'élève sera accompagné dans les couloirs et ne devra en aucun cas quitter son dortoir sans escorte.

-Mais c'est absurde, même les professeurs ne pourront rien face à cette prétendue bête de la Chambre des Secrets, cette créature a pétrifié un fantôme! Un fantôme n'est pas pétrifiable, et j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises d'assommer le professeur Binns!

Alors que Percy fulminait de colère, le lac du Calmar Géant, par habitude calme et paisible, commença à se mouvoir, puis à s'agiter de vagues menaçantes sous les yeux stupéfiés de Harry.

-Percy, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Qu'est-ce que tu es, au juste?

-Harry, Hermione, ton amie a été pétrifiée par un monstre qui hante le château. Tu garderas tes questions pour plus tard, veux-tu? Coupa Alice, d'un ton autoritaire.

-T'as raison, l'heure est grave. Mais j'attends une explication, de vous deux, car j'ai bien compris que vous êtes dedans, ensemble. Des secrets comme ça, dit Harry en pointant le lac qui s'était calmé, ça ne se garde pas longtemps, dans votre colonie peut-être mais à Poudlard, non.

-Concernant ces attaques, reprit-il, je vais vous dire ce que je sais. La bête, elle passe par les murs, je l'entends parler quelque-fois, elle veut du sang souillé, du sang impur. Cette bestiole est probablement un reptile, elle parle le fourchelangue, c'est ainsi que je la comprends. Un gigantesque serpent, à l'image de son maître. Salazar Serpentard.

-Tu aurais tout de même pu nous en faire part plus tôt!

-Chacun ses secrets, non?

-Humpf... Nous devons donc chercher ce qu'est ce serpent, où le trouver, et comment l'éliminer.

-Je vous donne ma cape d'invisibilité en cas de besoin, je vais essayer de faire parler le journal que Hermione a ramassé dans ces fameux toilettes.

-Ne risque rien sans nous, Harry, cette bestiole demeure invaincue depuis l'époque des Fondateurs, il y a une raison à cela.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne tenterai rien de stupide. Je vous rejoints à la bibliothèque une fois que j'aurai fini d'examiner le bouquin.

* * *

Couverture de cuir noir, pages vierges, jaunies par le temps, un journal pas très intéressant, en somme. Mais les secrets qu'il cachait étaient sombre, Harry pouvait le sentir et frémissait à la magie sombre qui émanait de l'objet. Il avait trouvé une seule inscription sur la première page:

"Ce journal appartient à Tom Elvis Jedusor."

Harry poussé par la curiosité, entreprit de tacher des son encre les pages du journal. Il renfermait sûrement les souvenirs de ce Tom Jedusor, un sorcier suffisamment puissant pour dissimuler l'encre versée.

A sa grande surprise, Harry vit progressivement l'encre disparaitre de la page, comme absorbée par le papier.

C'est encore plus stupéfié qu'il vit apparaitre une réponse du journal:

"Certes, mais encore?"

"Fiente! Ça sent pas bon ça, un journal intelligent."

Il trempa sa plume dans le pot d'encre puis écrivit:

-Je me nomme Bond. Jean Bond.

"Non c'est faux. Ton véritable nom est en faite Harry James Potter."

-En effet. Je me demandais si vous aviez une information à propos de la Chambre des Secrets?

"Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai été élève ici. Mais je n'ai jamais quitté ces lieux. Quand j'étudiais dans cette école, au cours de ma cinquième année d'études, cette chambre dont tu parles a été ouverte. Pour la première fois depuis que Salazar Serpentard lui même en soit sortit. C'est son digne héritier et successeur qui a été l'auteur du crime de la binoclarde qui hante les toilettes des filles."

-Mimi Geignarde? Et quel est le nom du coupable? Qui a ouvert la chambre?

"Il n'a jamais été retrouvé, Harry. Ce sorcier était puissant et rusé, équivalant même à Dumbledore lui même!

-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne connue qui puisse lui faire face: Voldemort.

"Tu ne crains pas son terrible nom?"

-Je n'ai pas peur d'un stupide surnom.

"La peur coule dans tes veines, pourtant. Mais ne penses-tu pas qu'il vaille mieux laisser la bête se nourrir? La laisser prendre autant de Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle veut pour éviter qu'elle ne verse un sang de valeur?

-Vous semblez en savoir davantage que ce que vous ne laissez croire sur cette bête et ces victimes, Tom. Mais dites moi Jedusor, d'où vous est venue ce surnom de mauvais goût, Voldemort?

Harry referma le journal d'un bruit lourd et sortit d'un pas pressé des appartements de Serdaigle.

* * *

Il retrouva ses amis dans la bibliothèque, entourés de nombreuses piles de livres qu'ils s'évertuaient à ranger de coups de baguette. Les files de livres formaient une sorte d'embouteillages entre les étagère, certain se donnaient même des gifles avec leurs couvertures.

-Oh Harry, te voilà enfin. On vient juste de trouver la bête, c'est un basilique. Un gros serpent né d'un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud.

-Et bien alors pas de temps à perdre.

-Harry, enlève le cérumen de tes oreilles, un basilique! C'est lui qui va faire qu'une bouchée de nous, on devrait d'abord en parler aux professeurs, ils seront plus aptes que nous à mettre fin aux attaques.

-Je parle fourchelangue, je suis quasiment sûr qu'on en aura besoin pour ouvril la chambre. De plus, tu fais vraiment plus confiance aux professeurs qu'à nous? Jusque là ils n'ont rien fait. Les quartiers de Salazar étaient dans les cachots, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que sa chambre soit dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Il y aura de l'eau, c'est sûr. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu es apte à la maitriser, non?

-Tu veux toujours tout faire par toi même Harry. Bon, pour moi c'est d'accord, c'est pas le premier monstre que j'aurais combattu mais si je dois y laisser la vie, mon pied trouvera ton derrière, même dans l'au-delà.

-Les garçons, on ne devrait pas aller voir Hermione au lieu de se chamailler ainsi?

-Alice a raison Harry, avec toute cette histoire on a même pas pris le temps d'aller voir notre amie pétrifiée à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie était silencieuse et sur les draps blancs de plusieurs lits reposaient les corps pétrifiés des victimes du basilique.

Les trois amis s'approchèrent de Hermione dont le corps était dur comme ma pierre et les yeux stupéfiés, littéralement.

-Hermione, commença Alice, on a trouvé la bête qui t'as fait ça, c'est un basilique. On va lui faire les écailles, tu verras.

La jeune pétrifiée tenait dans sa poigne un miroir dans sa main.

-Les gars, lorsque l'on y sera, va falloir fermer les yeux, le basilique tue d'un seul regard. Hermione est seulement paralysée parce-qu'elle a dû voir le serpent avec son miroir.

-Oui, ça se tient.

-Ecoutez, je crois que le meilleur moyen de trouver la chambre, c'est d'aller là où Mimi Geignard est morte, et où Hermione a été pétrifiée.

-Qu'est-ce que Mimi a avoir avec ça?

-Le journal, c'est celui de Voldemort. Il m'a écrit que la bête avait tué Mimi, et c'est au même endroit qu'a été retrouvée Hermione, ainsi que Miss Teigne. Ça ne peut pas être une coincidence.

-C'est pas faux. Bon, on y va dans ces toilettes?

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, donnez nous votre avis! Je n'ai pas respecté le tome 2 de JK, comme quoi Ginny a été enlevée mais il est possible qu'elle le soit. Ce chapitre fait 2070 mots, sans le blabla hors fanfiction. Maintenant, répondons aux reviews!

De **Adenoide**

**Où Arthur a pris sa boîte de malin? La jalousie est un vice très vilain quand on l'a.**

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour ta review, La réponse à ta question est imaginée mais elle a encore besoin d'être façonée, il se pourrait qu'elle fasse l'objet d'une autre fic, racontant la légende de la boîte. M'enfin, rien n'est encore sûr! La Jalousie est mauvaise conseillère, c'est sûr, mais alliée à la volonté elle peut donner de bons résultats! Par exemple, un écolier jaloux de son camarade peut se surpasser et ainsi être le meilleur! :)

De **LiaWyatt**

**Très bonne histoire dont j'ai hâte de lire la suite, vous venez de gagner une nouvelle lectrice à votre cause !**  
**Euh, désolée je m'emporte...**  
**à votre fiction***

:p Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire ;) Nous sommes ravis que cette fanfiction te plaise, en espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes attentes! Si tu as des suggestions, questions ou autres n'hésite surtout pas à nous envoyer un message! :D

De **Guest **

**Quel sera le couple? Harry / Alice ? Je l'espere en tout cas**

Hum, tu risques malheureusement d'être déçu(e). Une romance reste possible mais disons que j'ai vraiment du mal à en écrire, pas que l'envie me manque! Je vais réfléchir à une manière de satisfaire tes attentes,, surtout que je ne pense pas que tu sois le seul à l'espérer alors je vais tenter de faire un effort ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

* * *

J'aimerais vous faire part de mes idées pour de prochaines fics, après celles que j'écris en ce moment pour que vous me donniez votre avis ;)

Il y en a une que je suis quasiment sûre de faire, elle s'appellerait **Magiator** et raconterait l'histoire d'un magiator à l'époque romaine. Je ne sais pas encore si cette fiction sera violente, l'histoire du magiator en question. Il se pourrait qu'il dirige une grande révolte des esclaves. S'il y en a parmis vous qui connaissez **Spartacus**, la série, sachez que cette fiction encore dans l'oeuf s'inspire de là. Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Spartacus mais qui n'ont pas peur de l'hémoglobine je vous la conseille mais vraiment, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir!

Si j'arrive à me décoincer côté romance il se pourrait que j'écrive un Hermione/Fleur Delacour, pour changer, je pense que c'est un pairing intéressant. Et pour ceux qui connaissent Glee ( rares sont ceux qui ne connaissent pas ) il se pourrait que je me lance dans du Faberry ou du Quintana, à voir.

* * *

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, portez vous bien!

**KylieJackson**


End file.
